


Psychosis

by Skyline_e



Series: Mental Health [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychosis, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: Ace got the lead in the performance he was going to do and he was ready, he had trained weeks and it was only a day left. Everything was prefect between him and his boyfriend Marco.But why was he suddenly acting so strange?





	1. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is a story I've sort of had on my mind for a small while
> 
> This is a modern au and it won't have any smut. This is based of a real story 
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is a two shot and the second part is crucial. Don't just read chapter one, it will leave the wrong impression. If you are really early out and there is no second chapter, please refresh the page. Both chapters are posted at the same time 
> 
> Also a language warning 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Ace woke up to the feeling of lips being pressed to his temples. He felt a small noise leave him as he opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue ones looking at him. ¨Good morning, yoi.¨ Said Marco with a smile. Ace let out a small hum, ¨Morning.¨ He said as he closed his eyes again and let out a breath, he was tired. He heard a small chuckle, before a hand went through his hair, ¨I need to leave. Think you'll be okay today?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I'll be fine. Say hi to the others.¨ Ace felt lips to his head again, ¨Of course, Thatch would feel betrayed if I didn't, yoi. I'll come and get you tonight so we can leave to Pops and have dinner. And you can tell how it went.¨ 

Ace nodded and gave a noise again, he felt really tired. ¨I'll see you later then.¨ He muttered out as he rolled around to sleep more. He felt Marco caress his head, ¨Sure you'll be fine?¨ Ace waved a hand at him, ¨Yes, I'm just a bit tired.¨ There was silence for a bit, before a last kiss was given to his head and Marco left. As Marco left their apartment, Ace tired to sleep more since he was tired and needed all the energy he could get. It was after all the last day of practice today, tomorrow he would perform in front of hundreds, if not thousands.

It was the biggest show he was going to do and he was even in the lead for the first time.

They had practised a lot the last month and it was stressful, but he could handle it. He just needed to keep his head calm and do the routine. Ace had been a ballet dancer for years now and really enjoyed it. He was ashamed at first, since it was considered a woman's thing, but no one had judged him for it, everyone was surprisingly supportive, especially his family. They didn't live in the main house anymore, they had moved out 3 months ago to their own apartment, to get more privacy. They still visited the main house where Pops and everyone lived often, sometimes even staying over, but they liked their privacy too.

When he heard the clock ring, Ace got up and showered and got ready for practice. But he still felt tired, blaming it on the fact he had been pushing himself a by the past weeks, he was finally in the lead. 

When he got to the studio, they instantly started to train and rehearse the play, black Swan, which was a long and tough, especially since he was the only male and needed to do a lot, and that he had never done a play this intense before. But he was managing it fine, everything was going good and he could handle it.

As they got through rehearsal and was doing the last go through before they would all enjoy a break together and have fun, Ace started to feel something was wrong. 

It wasn't that he did anything wrong, he managed to get through the moves and do everything fine. But something in his mind was…  _ weird. _ But as he did a turn and saw the empty seats of the hall where everyone would sit tomorrow, he saw Marco there.

He should not be here, he was supposed to be playing basket or something. And he looked mad.

It wasn't long left of the play, and Ace tried to concentrate on the moves he did and get through it. But the mad frown Marco had, made him wonder why he was mad and why he even was here. Maybe something had happened? Ace tried not to think about it as he finished the rehearsal, wanting to do his best, Marco vad said he always loved to see him dance. And he wanted to show the teacher he was ready for this and that he could do it. 

Ace managed to get through it and was pleased with the ¨Good job.¨ He got from the others. As he excused himself from the others and went to Marco, he had a small frown. Marco had said he was going to wait until the opening night to see this dance, since it was his first. He didn't understand why he was suddenly here like this. When he got to Marco, he gave a smile, proud he had managed to get through the rehearsal. ¨Hi, Marco. What are you doing here? And did you see the act? I did it perfectly!¨ 

But instead of a smile back, he was met with a deeper frown and a snarl. 

A hand came and grasped his, starting to drag him out of the room. ¨You will come home now!¨ Growled Marco out, tightening his hand around his wrist bruisingly. Ace tried to stop Marco and ease grip, ¨Ouch, Marco, you're hurting me. What's wrong?¨ Marco didn't seem to care and dragged him along, pushing him into his car and starting to drive. Not saying anything.

¨You're not going to perform in those clothes!¨ Growled the blond out when they got out of the car at home, dragging him inside the apartment. ¨Your body are completely exposed and you look like a slut! Those form fitting clothes clutching your body, especially your ass!¨ 

Ace felt himself frown, trying to ease the iron grip around his wrist, sure it was bruised. ¨I can put on bigger pants! It's not big deal, Marco.¨ Ace was almost afraid now. He had never seen Marco like this, he was always calm and collected, and he never commented on his clothes like this. This was the normal outfit for the play, he'd been wearing it for almost a month, he knew how it looked. It was a black form fitting suit, with an half open back. 

Marco continued to mutter about his clothes as they got through the door. When they did, Ace got out of Marcos hold and massaged his wrist. ¨I can put on pants. Don't be angry, I can fix it.¨ Instead of a nod or anything, he got a growl as hands gripped his shoulder and turned him around. ¨What about the back then?!¨ Almost yelled Marco. ¨It's completely open! You do look like a fucking slut!¨ Marco turned him around again, looking furious. ¨Is that what you want?! Too look like a slut in front of all those people?! So you can have sex with them?!¨ 

Ace swallowed, ¨N-no. I can put on more clothes.¨ He was really feeling bad now, not knowing Marco thought that. He had even used more exposing clothing before, and he had never said anything. Marco let out a growl, ¨You think some piece of clothing would help?! You will still dance that horrid dance!¨ Ace swallowed again. Marco had never said anything against his dancing. ¨I can do something el-.¨ 

Ace was cut off by Marcos fist hitting him on the cheek, sending him to the ground, hitting his head on the table, making a wound that instantly started bleeding.

Ace looked up at Marco fearfully, hand coming to his bleeding wound on the head, feeling it was a bad wound. ¨You said you would never hit me.¨ Said Ace, feeling fear as he looked at Marco. Marco made a growl as he looked at Ace. ¨If you want to look like a slut and dance like one, I'll treat you like one!¨ When Marco took a step closer to him, Ace stood up and ran past Marco, heading for the door. A hand grabbed him, but Ace managed to get loose and run out of the apartment, hearing Marco yelling after him.

When he got to the road, he stopped a car, which thankfully was a taxi, Ace needed to get away.

Ace got inside the taxi and looked at the driver. ¨I- I need to go to the hospital.¨ Ace managed to get out. The taxi started to drive, the driver not saying anything, which Ace was thankful for. He felt tears falling from his eyes and the wound on his head throbbing, it would need stitches, it felt really bad. He still couldn't believe Marco was so mad and actually hit him.

When he got to the hospital, he felt irritated at the stupid question he was asked.

The doctor was sitting calmly in the chair in the office, looking at him. ¨Do you know your name?¨ Ace only stared dumbfounded and angry at him.  _ Know his name?  _ He had said it when he arrived. ¨Do you know what day it is?¨ Ace had had enough, ¨Can't you see I'm injured?! You need to stitch it!¨ He said and angrily motioned to the wound on his head. The doctor didn't even react, only gave a small sigh, taking his glasses off.  _ What was wrong with this doctor?! _

Before Ace could say anything more, the door opened and Marco came in, still furious.

¨You slut!¨ You can't ru-,¨ Ace was up and running out of the office before Marco finished. He couldn't be around Marco now, not when he was still angry. Just as Ace was closing in on the door to his freedom.

A body grabbed him, holding him firmly.

Ace tried to fight, but another set of hands was also grabbing him, before two more also joined, keeping him on the ground. All in white clothing. It was nurses or doctors that held him down. Ace tried to fight, he tried kicking, punching and biting, but to no avail. They managed to hold him down and carry him to a room, Ace yelling the entire time, yelling ¨Let go!¨ and ¨No!¨ over and over. Why aren't they letting him leave?! It was dangerous here, it was dangerous because of Marco. Ace  _ needed  _ to get away.

Ace tired to fight, to yell and bite, but they were more than him and managed to overpower him and place him in a bed. When he was sure it couldn't get worse,  _ they strapped him to the bed with belts.  _ Ace tried to fight the binds, to get out, yelling as loud as he could. But I didn't work. Ace yelled for what felt forever, before a hand came to his arm and a needle was pushed in.

A few seconds later, he felt his mind going in a daze, body slacking, all his strength leaving him. 

Ace had no idea how long he was strapped to the bed, he was always in a daze, mind unable to keep up. When he was released, he was still kept in the room, being followed and watched all the time. He was given some tablets, which were placed in his hand, but they had to move the hand to his mouth and make him eat them. His mind was still hazy. 

Everything feeling silent, something it hadn't for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's the first part 
> 
> And again, IMPORTANT, read the next chapter. I can't stress this enough. Don't leave now, it will really give the wrong image of this story
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter


	2. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the crucial part 2. I hope you liked part one 
> 
> And this is going to be told from Marcos perspective
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Marco leaned over and kissed Ace when he had dressed, giving a good morning. Ace was going to get up in an hour anyway, he was going to do the final rehearsal tonight and Marco couldn't wait to see how amazing it was going to be, and how pretty his boyfriend were when he danced. Ace gave a ¨Morning.¨ Himself and closed his eyes again, making him chuckle as he stroked his head. ¨I need to leave. Think you'll be okay?¨ He knew Ace was nervous about this play, his first big one and he was in the lead.

Ace nodded and said he would be fine, also telling him to say hi to the others. Marco gave him a kiss, Thatch would be mad if he didn't, he liked Ace and was sad he couldn't join them. After telling he would get Ace later tonight, picking him up from the studio, Ace made a sound as he rolled around, sounding exhausted, which made him frown.

They had gone to bed early last night, so Ace could sleep and be ready for today. ¨Sure you'll be fine?¨ He knew Ace was training hard, really hard, maybe he was starting to feel that. Ace just waved at him, saying he was just a bit tired. Marco looked at Ace for a few seconds, before giving a nod, giving a last kiss, before he left. He felt as he shouldn't leave, Ace was never this tired after going to bed early. But he said he was fine, maybe he really was just tired. Marco would be sure to be close to his phone, just in case.

During the basketball game with his brothers, he tried to tell himself that Ace was fine. 

He hadn't heard anything yet and Ace was probably busy with practice. He really did look forward to tomorrow, Ace would look amazing in the clothes he was going to use, and better, he would be on stage for almost the entire time.

As the basketball play was coming to an end, Marco checked his phone, and was mildly concerned to see he had no texts, snaps or anything, Ace hadn't even opened the one he sent three hours ago. Ace usually sent a message when he had breaks, telling if it was going fine. Maybe he was just busy, he  _ was _ in the lead. 

¨Oi Marco!¨ Marco turned to look at Thatch. ¨Say hi to Ace from me, and that we're having steak tonight.¨ Marco nodded, ¨I will, yoi.¨ He said back with a smile, knowing Ace really liked Thatchs stake. They were going to eat at the family house today, and then have a celebration tomorrow, to celebrate Aces performance. He exchanged some more words with his brothers, before he left, going home for a shower before he was going to go shop some things they needed.

But when he got to the apartment, the door was open.

He knew Ace would never leave it open, he was careful like that. Always locking it and being sure he did. Marco carefully walked inside, incase there were someone here that had broken in. 

But when he got to the kitchen, he saw Ace sitting on the ground.

¨Ace? What see you doing here, yoi?¨ He wasn't supposed to be home now, and Marco was supposed to come get him at the studio. Ace slowly moved his head to look at him, before he stood up and tried to run past him. Marco stopped him, carefully holding his shoulders, concerned when Ace fought. This wasn't like Ace at all. ¨Ace? What's wro-,¨ ¨ _ You said you would never hit me _ .¨ He heard Ace mutter. Marco frowned, ¨Hit you? What are you talking about?¨ Ace suddenly went slack and stopped all struggling, walking slowly towards the door. ¨ _ I need to go to the hospital _ .¨ He muttered as he slowly walked. 

Marco tried to ask Ace what was wrong, why he needed to go to the hospital, but he got no response. As he got none, he decided it was a smart decision to go to the hospital, something was obviously wrong. 

Ace didn't say anything during the drive, just sitting and staring blankly at the distance, making him worry more as he sent him looks.

When they got to the hospital, they met a psychiatrist that asked Ace a lot of questions, easy questions like what day it was, where he were and if he knew his name. Ace didn't answer a single one, only staring blankly at the doctor. Marco had explained what he knew to the man, and he hadn't told him anything yet. As Ace was unresponsive, Marco let out a small sound as he used a hand to drag through his hair, really concerned for Ace.

He saw Ace moving his head towards him, before he stood up and ran.

Both Marco and the doctor stood up, seeing Ace running out of the room and down the hallway, where he was stopped by a nurse or doctor, Ace struggling and trying to get away. Marco could only stare in shock and concern as Ace was held down, even biting and yelling, sounding so desperate that Marco wanted to make them stop. But the doctor stopped him and told him to stand back, before they managed to get Ace into a room,  _ carrying  _ him as he yelled ‘no’ and ‘let go’.

As the door closed, Marco leaned against the wall, hand coming to his face as he felt really worried for Ace, no idea why he was acting like this. Ace never,  _ never, _ acted anything like this. Something had to be really wrong. It took half an hour before the doctor came out and asked him to go to his office again, so they could talk. Marco could only nod, mind still hearing the desperate voice and seeing them holding his boyfriend down. The doctor gave a sigh when they were seated again, looking at him.

¨Ace is having a psychotic break, or acute psychosis as it’s called.¨ 

Marco frowned, ¨What?¨ He had never heard that before. The doctor gave him some papers, explaining the basics of it. Telling it could be triggered by a lot of factors, but stress was the main source, as well as some other things like mental health, sleep and changes. Marco now felt guilty for not staying on the morning, he had a feeling something was wrong, he should have listened to himself and stayed. 

The doctor looked at him after explaining, ¨We need to have Mr Portgas here for a few days, Mr Fishback. You can call if you're wondering about anything.¨ 

Marco could only nod, feeling dazed by everything, with seeing Ace so distraught and needing to be  _ held  _ down and  _ carried _ . When he got out to the car and started the drive to the family house, he felt everything setting in at the same time, feeling overwhelmed by everything. He even had to stop the car one time, hands starting to shake. Ace had been so stressed he had a  _ psychotic break _ and he  _ hadn't noticed it _ . He blamed himself for not staying back this morning, for not reacting to Ace not sending a message or answering his, not even reading it. 

Marco managed to get his mind somewhat together and continued the drive, knowing the dinner had most likely started since this had taken some time. He needed to speak to Pops, he was on the edge and his mind was a mess and full of guilt.

When he got to the house, he walked in and directly to the dining room, hearing noises from there. When he opened the door, he saw everyone smiling at him, Thatch raising a cup, ¨Marco! Where's Ace? We hav-,¨ ¨Pops, I need to speak to you, now.¨ Said Marco, cutting Thatch off and instantly turning around and walking to the meeting room. He heard some noise behind him, some yelling after him, but Pops hushed them, before following. 

When Marco got to the meeting room, he sat down in a chair and put his face in his arms. Trying to calm himself down. When Pops came and sat down next to him, asking what was wrong, Marco shook his head, looking lost at him. ¨It's Ace, yoi. He had a- a psychotic break- or something, and is at the hospital and-.¨ Marco stopped, using a hand to massage his face, everything still weighing down on him. 

Pops frowned and used a hand to comfort him, making him feel more calm, and asked him to tell what happened, to start from the beginning. Marco took a deep breath and did.

When he was finished, Pops looked at him concerned, thinking for a few seconds. ¨Is it okay if we call Curiel? He is a doctor and might know anything about this.¨ Marco nodded and put his face in his hands again. He could barely remember what the doctor told him. And Curiel could shine some light on this, maybe he could actually get a better idea on what was wrong with his boyfriend. 

When Curiel came, he looked worried and asked what was wrong. Pops told him what he had said and asked if he knew what psychosis was, which he thankfully did. ¨Psychosis is an abnormal condition of the mind that involves a ‘loss of contact with reality ’. People experiencing psychosis may exhibit personality changes and thought disorder . Depending on its severity, this may be accompanied by unusual or bizarre behavior .¨ 

Marco felt his heart clench, Ace had said  _ ‘you promised to never hit me.’ _ Ace thought he had  _ hit  _ him. Pops and Curiel tried their best in comforting him, telling it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have known. These things could come suddenly and the changes he mentioned, wasn't big ones. Marco had nodded and tried to ease his mind, repeating Curiels words that Ace would be fine with time. He would most likely need medication and a psychiatrist for a bit, but he would be fine. 

And as long as Ace would be fine, everything would be fine.

During the next few days, he called the hospital daily, trying to get to see Ace, wanting to know how his boyfriend was doing. They only said ‘He's doing better today, but you can't see him today.’ Which were nerve wracking. Everyone had caught on that something was wrong, and Pops had given a small explanation and been there for him. Marco had stayed at the family house the last days, needing help to calm his nerves. 

After 4 days, he was told Ace was eating with the others at the hospital, which was a huge improvement, but also made him mad, his nerves getting the better off him. ¨Why can't I see him if he's eating with the others, yoi? I haven't seen him in  _ days.¨  _ He knew his voice broke at the end, but didn't pay any mind to it. The nurse on the other end said that this needed time. But before he could retaliate, she spoke again. ¨The head doctor is here, I'll let you speak to him.¨ Marco nodded and felt the comforting hand of his father on his back, making him calm down some. When the doctor came on the phone, Marco asked how Ace was doing and when he could see him.

¨He's doing better, if you have the time, you can come by after lunch.¨ 

Marco felt really relieved by that and said a thank you, before hanging up. So glad he was finally going to see Ace again. He told Pops the good news, and the man smiled, asking if he wanted him there. Marco had thought for a second, before shaking his head, he felt as he shouldn't bring anyone, just the fact he could visit felt special. The man nodded and said he could just wait outside in the car, which sounded like a plan, since he was sure he wasn't going to be allowed to visit long.

When Marco stood in the hallway later, waiting for Ace to return from lunch, he felt really nervous.

If Ace thought he had hit him, he might be afraid of him or think he actually did. Curiel had said what they experienced was real to them in the moment and it was hard to realise what really had happened, but he needed to see. He was told that he would be able to be in the room alone with him, since he was doing so much better, but there would be people out in the hallway in case, which was okay for him. 

When the door opened minutes later and Ace came through, Marco get his heart clench as Ace looked distant and just walked past him, a nurse holding onto his arm, like he weren't there. 

Marco did follow Ace inside the room and sat down in the sofa there, Ace being placed next to him by the nurse. Ace had on patient clothes, way too big and the ugly blue color, he hoped Ace could rid of them and never have to wear them again. He hated to see Ace like this. When Ace was seated next to him, the nurse sending him a soft look, Marco turned to look at Ace, to ask how he were.

But before he could say anything, Ace slumped against him, hands coming to grasp his shirt.

Marcos hands automatically went to hold around Ace. And when he both heard and felt Ace crying, the shaking and sniffing giving it away, Marco gave a few hushing noises as he comforted Ace, the nurse leaving. After some seconds, he heard Ace whisper a soft, ¨ _ I'm sorry _ .¨ Marco moved a hand to Aces face, moving his hair out of the way so he could see Aces face, Aces tear filled face. Marco felt his own eyes starting to tear up too as he saw the lost and grieving face. Marco shook his head, using his thumb to stroke Aces cheek, ¨It will be fine, yoi. Everything will be fine.¨ 

Ace gave a nod, leaning against him again, continuing to cry and clutch at his shirt. Marco held around Ace, feeling his own tears falling. The emotions he had felt the last days becoming too much and so glad to see Ace.

And everything would be fine. It would just take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed 
> 
> And this is how psychosis is. It often comes surprisingly and don't always have a lot of symptoms before hand. And the one having an acute psychosis often have delusions, which is completely real to them
> 
> I hope everyone liked the chapter and read both parts. Marco would have seemed like an ass if you only read the first part 
> 
> And if you'd like a last chapter, like a closure for them that Ace gets better and how he does, leave a review 
> 
> If not, I do like reviews on how it were and if you liked it and what you liked. If you have the time, I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to write a review


	3. Recovery 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's the next chapter
> 
> And the positive response and how many that actually wanted more was almost overwhelming. I didn't think so many would like it that much. Thank you everyone for reading and liking it 
> 
> And the pov will change here and there, sometimes quite often, just to really give an in depth view on how Ace recover. This chapter is also way longer than the other two, wanted to make the recovery detailed and as realistic as possible
> 
> Also, please read the AN at the end. It's long, but important 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Read and relax

Marco wasn't sure how long he sat and held Ace, continuing to comfort him as Ace clutched his shirt. Marco didn't care about the tears falling from his eyes anymore, he was just so glad to see Ace. When he felt Aces hands stop clutching at his shirt, Ace now only leaning against him with his hands slumped in his lap, Marco got worried and moved to look at Ace, and felt his heart clench when he saw a forlorn face, looking emotionless and confused. Marco leaned his forehead against Aces, moving a hand to hold onto Aces. ¨It's going to be fine, yoi.¨ Marco closed his eyes and gave a small squeeze with his hand when he got no reaction from Ace. He knew Ace was better, he had been told that, but he hoped he was better than this. He was glad Ace leaned against him, it did mean he weren't afraid of him, which was good. 

When Marco felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked up to see the nurse again.

The nurse gave a kind look, ¨You have to leave now, Mr Fishback. The doctor is outside, he wants a word.¨ Marco nodded and used his hand to wipe at his eyes. When he saw the nurse's hands coming to the hand he had on Aces, taking it away. He looked at Ace and saw he still looked forlorn, not reaction to it. Marco moved a hand to Aces cheek giving it a caress. ¨I'll visit again, I promise, yoi.¨ Again, no reaction. When Marco stood up, the nurse took his spot, holding Aces hand. ¨Ace, are you okay?¨ When she got no reaction, she sent him a look, giving a soft smile. ¨The doctor will update you.¨ 

Marco gave a nod and a last look to Ace, before he turned around. When he saw the door, he saw the doctor from last time standing there. Marco moved out of the room, the doctor closing the door behind him. When he was about to ask the doctor on how Ace  _ really  _ was doing, he was handed a napkin. Marco took it mildly confused, but realised he had tears falling from his eyes again. He quickly wiped them away, ¨I'm sorry, yoi.¨ Said Marco, not understanding why he was this emotional right now. 

The doctor shook his head, ¨It's a normal reaction. Seeing someone you care about a lot, in this case your significant other, like this, is hard.¨ Marco nodded, feeling a bit more composed. ¨How is Ace, yoi.¨ The doctor motioned to a door, ¨Why don't we head into my office.¨ Marco nodded and followed the doctor. When they got to the office, the doctor sat down and motion in for a chair for him to sit in. When he was seated, the doctor looked at him. ¨Mr Portgas is doing better than he did. He's still on heavy medication and will be until he shows more improving since we don't want him to continue to have delusions. He sometimes touch his head and flinches, and have mentioned a wound there, even though there clearly isn't a wound there.¨ 

Marco nodded and closed his eyes as he remembers Ace saying that he promised to never hit him, it might be a wound Ace thinks he gave to him. Marco opened his eyes again as the doctor started talking again. ¨He did seem to react positively to your presence, which is good. It's still early to say if he will remember it, as he have had issues with time and memory.¨ Marco nodded. He thought the visit had gone by fine. Ace did apologise for something he had no idea about, but it had gone fine. He looked at the doctor, ¨Can I visit again, yoi.¨ Much to his relief, the doctor nodded. ¨I can't promise you can everyday, but since he reacted positively to this visit, we think it will be good for him. If you could call in the mornings, between 8 and 9, we can say if you can visit or not. Aside from that, we will call if anything happens.¨ 

Marco nodded, he would do that. He looked at the doctor again. ¨How long will he be here, yoi? If you know.¨ The doctor gave a sigh. ¨It's hard to say right now. It all depends on how he continues to improve. First, he needs to get more back to himself, so we can try to lessen the medication he uses, to see how he will react. Right now, since he is still caught in his delusion to some extent, we can't do that. And he often slips away, as he doesn't react and just stares blankly.¨ Marco nodded, he understood that. He felt his emotions flare up again at the thought of Ace being afraid of him. He couldn't handle that, Ace was his everything. When the doctor stood up, Marco also did. The doctor held his hand out. ¨We hope he will get better quick. If anything happens, we'll call, but you are allowed to call if you're wondering about anything.¨

Marco nodes and shook his hand. When he let go, the doctor gave him a smile. ¨And take care of yourself too. I know this is a tough thing to watch and handle.¨ Marco nodded, ¨I will, yoi.¨ He really felt this was tough, his nerves and emotions really was amiss now, seeing Ace like that and knowing he was better, but still not good. He exchanged a few more words with the doctor, before he left. When he was walking out of the hospital, he felt his emotions flare again as he saw his father waiting in the car. He felt glad that Ace was doing better, but the look he had, the lost and forlorn look was still in his mind. 

\---x---

Edward Newgate, or Whitebeard as many called him, sat in his car, waiting for Marco to return again. He hoped the visit would go fine and that everything would be fine. When Marco had turned up at the family home alone and just cut Thatch off, telling he needed to speak to him right away, even leaving before anyone could reply, he knew something had happened. He saw his sons and daughters looking after Marco, some yelling after and Thatch on his way to follow, but he calmed then down and made them stay in the dinner room, Marco clearly only wanted to speak to him. Since he was alone, he thought it might have something to do with Ace. He knew Ace had the final rehearsal today, and Marco was late. Maybe something had happened, like an injury or something. 

But when he got to the meeting room and saw Marco clearly really upset, he knew it was something more. When Marco said Ace had had a psychotic break and was in the hospital. He was at a small loss, not sure what that really meant. When Marco explained the entire situation, starting at the morning and ending when he left the hospital, he saw Marco looked lost, not sure what to do or think. And he must say he felt the same, the reason he asked of Curiel could come, he knew the man was a doctor and had a few years of psychiatry behind him. He could only imagine how Marco felt when Ace needed to be held down and carried to a room, screaming and fighting. Curiel managed to shine some light on everything, having seen this before. He could really see the situation weighing down on Marco, and was glad Curiel could help.

As he sat and waited in the car, speaking with Curiel on the phone, to know what to expect and keep himself occupied while he waited, he saw Marco walking towards the car, looking to be on edge.

Whitebeard cut Curiel off from what he was saying. ¨I'm sorry, son. I need to hang up now.¨ He heard some silence, ¨Is it Marco? How is he doing?¨ Whitebeard tried to look at Marco, but couldn't quite be sure. ¨I'm not sure. See you later, son.¨ He said and hang up after Curiel giving a goodbye. When he hang up, the door opened and Marco sat down in the seat, closing the door before a hand came to his face, taking deep breaths as he tried to gather himself. His first thought was that the visit hadn't gone fine. 

Whitebeard used a hand to comfort Marco, stroking his back. ¨How did it go, son?¨ He needed to ask, to hear how Ace were. Marco took a couple of shaky breaths, before he nodded, taking his hand away from his face as he looked at him. ¨It went fine, yoi. It's just, Ace looked so… lost and forlorn. And he-, I don't know. He apologised for something, I don't know what.¨ Whitebeard nodded, moving his hand comfortingly on Marcos back. Based on the redness in his eyes, he guessed he had been crying before. 

When Marco seemed more composed, he gave him a look. ¨Did you speak to his doctor?¨ Marco nodded, ¨Yes, yoi. He said he is doing better, but still somewhat delusional. He have issues with time, don't react much and mentions a wound on his head, but there's  _ nothing  _ there.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He had heard from Curiel that this could and would take time. Based on what the doctor had told Marco the first time, this was acute psychosis, and that took time. He stroked Marcos back comfortingly again. ¨It will be fine, it will just take time.¨ Marco nodded, taking his comfort.

\---x---

Ace looked up when he heard a man talking. When he did, he saw a man looking at him, speaking, he wasn't too sure what he said, he couldn't grasp it. Ace looked around the room, seeing he was in an office of some kind. Hadn't he been in a white room with a bed? He didn't remember walking here. And where was here? He looked at the man again, seeing him wearing white. Maybe he was a doctor? Ace moved a hand to his head, feeling the open wound still there. Why hadn't they stitched it? Maybe they couldn't, maybe the doctor wasn't a good doctor. ¨-the visit go, Ace?¨ 

Ace frowned, ¨...Visit..?¨ The man, doctor, nodded. ¨Yes, the visit you had earlier.¨ Ace tilted his head, he don't remember anyone being with him. He's been alone all day. 

The doctor man looked at him. ¨I believe it was Marco.¨ Ace frowned as he shook his head, Marco was mad at him, he wouldn't visit. ¨Why do you think Marco is mad. He didn't seem mad.¨ Ace frowned, he didn't think he said it out loud. The man seemed nice, he seemed kind. ¨...He didn't like… dancing.¨ Ace frowned.  _ Why was it hard to speak? _ Maybe it was because of the wound. Ace moved a hand to touch it again, flinching as it hurt. ¨Why are you touching your head and flinching, Ace?¨ Ace looked at the man, he was wearing white, maybe a doctor? Maybe he could help. ¨...Wound…¨ The man gave him a look, ¨There is nothing there, Ace.¨ 

Ace frowned and turned his head, seeing his reflection in a cabinet. The wound was there, he could see it. Maybe the doctor wasn't a good one. Ace looked around,  _ where is he? _ ¨How are you feeling, Ace?¨ Ace turned his head to look at a man wearing white. A doctor maybe, was he in a hospital? 

Ace closed his eyes as his head hurt for a second. When he opened them, he sat at a table, food in front of him. Ace frowned, wasn't he speaking to a man? He looked around, seeing people in blue clothing and others in white. Was he in a hospital? 

Ace looked down at his food, slowly using a hand to eat. Why did he feel like he was missing something?

\---x---

When Marco and Pops had gotten back to the house, Marco had gone to his room there to relax, he had gotten tired from everything, but guessed it was normal. It was really hard to see Ace like that. He had met Curiel on his way to his room, who asked about Ace, wondering if it was okay if he could be updated too. Marco had thought about it for a second, before deciding it was a good idea. Curiel was a doctor, he had experience in this. He could help with how they should act and tell more of what to expect. He had nodded and told him to ask Pops, he didn't really feel up to telling what had happened, wanting to relax. 

Curiel had nodded, but before Marco could continue, Curiel had placed a hand on his shoulder. ¨I know this is hard. Psychosis is hard, both on Ace  _ and you _ . Remember to take care of yourself.¨ Marco did nod, saying he would and that the doctor said the same at the hospital, as well as he was going to relax now. Curiel had nodded, giving him a pat on the shoulder, before leaving.

The next day Marco called the hospital again, hoping he could see Ace again. 

The nurse he spoke too, had said yes and that made him glad. He really wanted to see Ace again, hoping he might be better. Even if he weren't, he was just glad if he could see him. When he asked if he should come like last time, after lunch, the nurse said no, mentioning that Ace had a therapy lesson then. But he could come before lunch, about 12 o'clock if possible. It would mean that he would be with Ace in the dining room, but there apparently weren't many out before 12:30. Marco said he would come by then, he wanted to see Ace again. 

When he hang up, he went to inform Pops that he would see Ace later today. The man gave a smile, but told that he couldn't come like last time and drive him, he had a meeting. Marco had said it was fine, he could go by himself, he knew what to expect more now. Pops nodded and said that if he needed someone to get him still, that Curiel was available. Marco smiled as he nodded, Curiel was the only other person in the house to fully know what was going on. 

During the few hours he had to wait before going to the hospital, was almost nerve wracking. He was thinking Ace might act differently in the dining room, since there would be people around. When he finally left, he gave a goodbye to Pops, the man giving him a reassuring smile, calming him some. He could do this, he would stand by Aces side in this no matter what.

When he got to the hospital, he met Aces doctor again. He asked for a few short words, which Marco of course agreed too. When they were in his office, the doctor gave a small sigh. ¨Mr Portgas unfortunately don't remember you visiting yesterday.¨ Marco nodded, taking a breath. ¨How is he today, yoi?¨ The doctor gave a smile. ¨He is a tiny bit better, more responsive. He do improve everyday, and all we can hope for is no setbacks or relapses, which can happen.¨ Marco nodded, he would remember that. The doctor gave a smile. ¨Mr Portgas is in the dining room now. Should anything happen, there are nurses and doctors close by.¨ Marco nodded, before following the man to the dining room.

When they walked through a pair of double doors, he saw a lot of tables and a few people sitting here and there. After looking around for a second, he saw Ace sitting on a table next to a window, an untouched plate of food in front of him. Marco slowly made his way over and sat the the opposite side of Ace. When he was sitting, he looked at Ace and moved a hand to be over his. ¨Hey Ace. How are you doing today, yoi?¨ Ace didn't react, looking blankly out the window. Marco decided to just continue talking, telling Ace about everything that was happening at home. How Thatch was trying out new recipes, Izou having brought a new kimono, Vista being hard on his recruits in the army, Haruta having fun on her trip, Pops keeping the house running and worried about him. Marco continued on for fifteen minutes, stopping when Aces head slowly turned towards him. 

When Ace saw him there, he gave a small frown. ¨...Marco..?¨ Asked Ace slowly.  _ Did he just notice him? _

Marco gave a nod, giving a small squeeze with his hand. ¨Yes, yoi. How are you doing, Ace?¨ Ace looked at him, seeming confused. ¨...Why are… you... here..?¨ Marco gave a small squeeze again, Ace was speaking  _ really  _ sluggish, pausing between words and seeming to have issues saying them. Marco gave a smile to Ace. ¨I wanted to visit you, yoi. Why wouldn't I be here?¨ Ace gave a confused frown. ¨ _ Mad… _ ¨ Mumbled Ace. Marco shook his head, using his thumb to stroke Aces hand. ¨I'm not mad, yoi. I promise.¨ Ace used a hand to touch his head, looking at the hand when it came back. ¨ _ Really… mad…¨ _ Mumbled Ace. 

Marco shook his head again, squeezing the hand. ¨I'm not mad, yoi. I never where and aren't now.¨ Ace didn't react, just sitting and staring at his hand, the lost and blank look being on his face. Marco stroked the hand with his thumb, ¨Ace, yoi?¨ No reaction from Ace again. Marco gave a small sigh. He had at least had a somewhat conversation with Ace. He did react and answered his question. It was something, much more than last time. Marco continued to talk again, speaking about things he came up with, Ace not reacting again. 

It was some minutes later that the doctor came up and touched his shoulder. Marco gave him a nod as he understood he should leave now. 

He looked at Ace, giving a squeeze with his hand again. ¨I will visit again, I promise, yoi.¨ He waited for a few seconds, before he slowly stood up, taking his hand away. He had hoped for a reaction, but he got none. He walked with the doctor out of the dining room, to the office again. The doctor gave him a smile when they were there. ¨He did seem to react, which is good.¨ Marco nodded, it was good Ace reacted, even speaking. He looked at the doctor. ¨Ace said I was mad, yoi. Have he said anything about that?¨ The doctor gave a nod. ¨He hasn't spoken much, but he mentioned something about dancing, but I'm not sure in which context.¨ 

Marco nodded and had to close his eyes for a second. He  _ loved  _ Aces dancing. He was so happy and beautiful when he danced, so carefree. He couldn't imagine any reason he would be mad at Ace for dancing. He opened his eyes when the doctor spoke again. ¨Do Mr Portgas like dancing?¨ Marco nodded. ¨Yes, yoi. He's been a dancer for years. He loves all kind, especially ballet, waltz and other slow dances.¨ The doctor nodded. ¨He hasn't said anything about dancing or done much.¨ Marco nodded. ¨Have he mentioned the family or anyone, yoi?¨ The doctor shook his head. ¨No. But he hasn't talked much, only saying words and having issues with sentences, as you noticed.¨ Marco nodded. He noticed that, but had hoped he had spoken about some of them.

He spoke a bit more to the doctor, before he left. Hoping Ace would be even better tomorrow.

\---x---

Ace looked at the doctor in front of him, hearing him speaking and tried to concentrate on it. ¨-Did the visit go, Ace?¨ Ace frowned,  _ visit? _ Then he sort of remember seeing Marco.  _ Had that been real?  _ It didn't feel real. ¨...Marco..?¨ The doctor nodded. Ace tried to think, but couldn't grasp anything,  _ why couldn't he remember?  _ Was he still mad? Why did he visit him? He had been so mad. Ace placed a hand at his head, feeling it hurting, closing his eyes. 

When he opened them, he looked around the room he was in.  _ Where was he? _ He looked around, he saw a man in white. He looked familiar, but from where? The man, doctor, looked at him. ¨Do you have any family, Ace? Marco mentioned something about a big family.¨ Ace frowned.  _ Marco?  _ Had he been here? He think he could faintly remember the other person being here, but not sure. 

What did he say again? Family? He loved his family. He really liked everyone, the food from Thatch, the stern Vista, funny Haruta and… Pops. He missed Pops. Why did it feel so long since he had seen Pops? How long had he been here? ¨Ace?¨ Aces head startled up to see the man in white, the doctor having stood up. Ace felt something falling down his cheek, ¨... _ Pops _ …¨ The man frowned, ¨Pops? Who is that, Ace?¨ Ace tried to speak,  _ why was that so hard? _ ¨... _ Pops _ …¨ The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and said something, but he couldn't decipher it. Why couldn't he do that? Ace closed his eyes as his head hurt.

When he opened them he was in a white room alone, lying in a bed. Wasn't he talking to a doctor? 

\---x---

Marco sat beside Thatch and Izou, watching the TV, trying to relax. They had ate dinner half an hour ago, and he really missed having Ace here. He knew his brothers and sisters felt the same, especially Thatch, Ace was his prank buddy. The same went for Haruta, but she was gone on a trip for another week. They had told her something was wrong, but not in detail. She had caught up on something being wrong and asked. As he watched the television, a show about an angry doctor that was really good, his phone rang. 

When he looked at who it were, he felt his heart skip a beat when it was the hospital. 

Marco quickly stood up, walking towards the hallway to answer. He heard Thatch ask who it was, but Marco didn't answer him as he answers his phone. ¨Marco speaking.¨ He said as he walked out in the hallway, closing the door. ¨Mr Fishback, this is doctor Trafalgar calling.¨ Marco felt his heart beating faster, scared something got worse with Ace. ¨Is everything fine with Ace, yoi?¨ What if Ace had a relapse or injured himself or something? The doctor replied quickly. ¨No reason to worry, Mr Fishback, Mr Portgas is fine.¨ Marco gave a relieved breath, that was good. But why was the doctor calling then? ¨Is there something else wrong, yoi?¨  

¨No,¨ Started the doctor. ¨But I had a talk with Mr Portgas some minutes ago. He mentioned a ‘Pops’, and this person seemed to mean a lot to him, and I wondered if you knew who it was.¨ 

Marco gave a nod to himself. He knew Ace really liked Pops. ¨Yes, yoi. Pops is our adoptive father, Edward Newgate.¨ He heard some shifting, ¨Is he aware of Mr Portgas situation?¨ Marco nodded, ¨Yes, yoi.¨ Marco told Pops everything. The doctor spoke again. ¨If it's fine by you, could you have him give me a call when he have the time?¨ Marco nodded to himself again. ¨Yes, yoi. If you have the time, I can see if he can speak right now.¨ If he was right, Pops didn't have any meetings now. The doctor spoke again. ¨If you could do that, I would appreciate it.¨ Marco nodded, ¨I'll go and see, it will take a minute.¨ he heard an affirmation and started walked towards the meeting room.

When he got to the meeting room, he knocked and opened the door. He saw Pops sitting at his desk, looking at some papers, looking up when he saw Marco. ¨Son, how are you?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Fine, yoi.¨ He showed the phone. ¨Aces psychiatrist wondered if you had the time to speak.¨ Marco saw Pops nodding, moving some papers. ¨Of course I have, son. Is there anything wrong?¨ Marco shook his head, walking up to the man. ¨No, yoi. He said nothing was wrong.¨ Pops nodded and took the phone. When he had the phone, he turned to the door. ¨I'll be outside if he wants to speak to me again, yoi.¨ Pops gave a nod, giving a reassuring smile.

When the door closed, Whitebeard put the phone to his ear.

¨This is Edward Newgate.¨ It took a second, but a man soon answered. ¨Mr Newgate, this is Dr Trafalgar, Mr Portgas psychiatrist.¨ Whitebeard nodded to himself. ¨Is there anything wrong with Ace?¨ Whitebeard heard some small shuffling before the doctor spoke again. ¨No, nothing is wrong with Mr Portgas. I had a talk with him earlier, and he mentioned you, or ‘Pops’ rather. It seemed like you means a lot to him. I wondered that if you had the time, if you could come by tomorrow morning.¨ 

Whitebeard felt himself give a smile. ¨Of course I can. When should I come by?¨ He heard some papers shuffling, ¨How about after breakfast, around 9?¨ Pops nodded to himself, ¨I can do that. Should I come alone, or can Marco join?¨ He heard a small sigh. ¨I don't think having two people visiting at once is good for Mr Portgas. But Mr Fishback can visit later during the day, maybe after lunch.¨ Whitebeard nodded. That sounded good. ¨That sounds good. Do you want to speak to Marco again?¨ It took a second before the doctor replied. ¨Yes, if I could.¨ Whitebeard stood up and walked to the door, opening it and handing the phone back to Marco. He was sure the doctor would tell him what would happen. And he felt glad he was going to see Ace tomorrow.

The next day, Whitebeard walked into the hospital in the morning.

When he got inside, he was approached by a doctor. ¨Hello, you must be Mr Newgate.¨ Whitebeard nodded, holding his hand out. ¨I am. You must be doctor Trafalgar.¨ The doctor nodded, shaking his hand. ¨Mr Portgas is in the dining room, having woken up early and we're hoping he will eat. You can come and visit him there, there isn't a lot of people there right now.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He had spoken to Marco on how Ace had been the times he visited, as well with Curiel, to sort of know what to expect. 

He followed the doctor through some hallways, the doctor mentioning Ace was doing better today, and if anything happened, that he and other doctors and nurses were close by. Whitebeard had listened and nodded, glad Ace was improving. When they went through a set of double doors, they walked into the dining area, where very few sat. 

When he looked around, he saw Ace sitting at a table close to a window, looking out. 

Whitebeard looked at the doctor, getting a nod. When he did, he slowly walked over to the table Ace sat at. When he was close, he stopped. ¨Ace, son?¨ He said as he crouched a bit down. He was really tall, he didn't need to loom over Ace. It took a second, but Ace slowly moved his head towards him. When Ace looked at him, him giving a smile, Ace frowned, a confused look at his face. ¨....Pops.. you… here?¨ He asked slowly, looking confused. Whitebeard gave a nod, ¨Yes, son. I'm here.¨ He saw Ace keeping the confused frown as he looked at him, eyes tearing up. ¨You're really… here?¨ Pops gave a nod, using a thumb to wipe a tear that fell. ¨I'm really here, son.¨

He saw more years falling from Aces eyes at that, looking lost and confused at him. Whitebeard crouched down a bit more, carefully wiping some more tears away. ¨It's fine, son. I'm here.¨ Ace looked at him, not sure what to do. ¨...Why..?¨ Whitebeard gave a soft and reassuring smile. ¨Because I worry for you, son. As everyone else and Marco.¨ Ace frowned again. ¨...Marco’s… mad…¨ Whitebeard shook his head. ¨Marco isn't mad, I promise.¨ He had heard from Marco that Ace thought he was mad and angry. Aces eyebrows moved in confusion and uncertainty. ¨He was… really angry…¨ Pops moved a hand to Aces shoulder, making Ace look at him. ¨Marco isn't mad or angry.¨ 

Ace gave him a lost look. ¨He was an..gry…¨ Ace trailed off, his expression changing to a more blank one.

Whitebeard sent Ace a worried look. ¨Ace? Son?¨ When he got no reaction, he looked at the doctor behind him, who came up to them. He placed a hand on Aces other shoulder. ¨Ace?¨ Ace slowly moved his head to the doctor, but did nothing more than a small frown. The doctor gave a small sigh, looking at him. ¨This happens, Mr Newgate. I think the visit should end now. If you could follow me to the office for a word.¨ Whitebeard nodded, sending a look at Ace. ¨I'll try to visit again, son.¨ When he didn't get much of a reaction, only slight movement of the head, he stood up. When he did, he saw a nurse sitting down beside Ace, placing her hand over Aces. Whitebeard turned around and follow the doctor to his office.

When they got to his office, the doctor gave him a smile. ¨He reacted really well to your visit. He spoke much more coherently and more than he usually does.¨ Whitebeard nodded and looked at the doctor. ¨Why did he have issues talking and trialed off like that?¨ The doctor gave a small sigh. ¨It's a mixture of the medication and the psychosis. His brain still hasn't figured out what happened wasn't real, so when he starts to think of it, he sometimes stop for a short moment, unable to make sense of it.¨ Whitebeard nodded, feeling that he maybe shouldn't have confronted him with it like that. The doctor shook his head. ¨You was right in saying Mr Fishback wasn't mad. He needs to come to term with that it didn't happen and that he was, and somewhat still is delusional.¨

Whitebeard nodded. He had guessed Ace was on heavy medication. Curiel had also said that it was normal in this period, as setbacks and relapses could happen, and that the medication would help if he had any. He exchanged a few more words with the doctor, before leaving. He was glad Ace was doing better. He still was far from fine, but he would get better. 

When he got home, he told Marco how it had gone. Marco looking glad that Ace was more responsive and reacted good to him visiting. 

Ace would get well again, it would just take time.

\---x---

Marco walked into the hospital. He hoped Ace was still as good as when Pops had been there. From what he had told and the doctor had said, Ace was more responsive. And when it came to him, that could go both ways. Ace might respond more to the fact he thought Marco had hit him. There was only one way to find out, and he needed to find it out. He hoped Ace would realise he hadn't hit him. But that would take time. 

When he got to Aces room, he knocked, before slowly opening the door. 

When he saw the inside, he saw Ace sitting on the bed, a nurse beside him. The nurse gave a smile, before getting Aces attention, making him look at Marco. When Ace did, he frowned. ¨... _ Marco _ ..?¨ He heard Ace mumble. The nurse stood up and walked towards the door, pausing beside him for a second. ¨I'll be in the hallway.¨ Marco gave her a nod, before slowly walking in and sitting beside Ace. ¨Hi, Ace. How are you, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him confused. ¨Why are… you here..?¨ Marco gave a smile, it was much more consistent and coherent than last time. ¨I wanted to visit, I promised I would, yoi.¨ Ace looked at him confused again. ¨...You did..?¨ 

Marco nodded, ¨I did.¨ Marco carefully moved his hand to lay over Aces. ¨How did the visit with Pops go, yoi?¨ Ace looked confused again, before he gave a small smile. ¨...Pops… It was nice…¨ Marco smiled himself. This was the first time he had seen Ace smile, and it made him really glad to hear Ace speaking more and smiling. Meaning he really was getting better. He carefully stroked Aces hand. ¨What did you and Pops speak about, yoi?¨ Aces brow furrowed in confusion and thought, seeming to really try to think. Ace looked at him, having a frown. ¨...Pops said… you wasn't mad… or angry…¨ Marco nodded, ¨I'm not mad or angry, yoi. I promise.¨ 

Ace looked confused and troubled. ¨You… were…¨ Marco shook his head, ¨I never was mad or angry.¨ Ace looked really lost and confused by that. ¨But… you said… you said…¨ Aces eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to think, but couldn't make sense of it. Marco used his thumb to stroke Aces hand. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him, the really lost and forlorn look back. Marco shook his head, his hand giving a reassuring squeeze. ¨It's fine, yoi. Just relax.¨ Ace looked at him confused, mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. Marco moved a hand to Aces cheek, carefully caressing it, giving a soft hushing noise. Ace looked confused for a few more minutes, before his expression slowly got more neutral. 

Ace gave him a confused look. ¨...Marco..? What are you… doing here..?¨ Marco felt himself give a small frown. ¨I'm visiting, yoi. You remember?¨ Ace looked confused. ¨...Re...member..?¨ Marco nodded. ¨We talked about Pops.¨ Ace frowned, before giving a small smile. ¨...Pops… it was… nice…¨ Marco nodded, giving a small smile himself. He was worried, it seemed like Ace just forgot the conversation they just had. Marco turned his head when he heard a door open and saw the nurse again. She gave a smile. ¨Hi, Ace.¨ Ace looked at her, confused. She looked at him. ¨The visit is ending now, Ace needs to do some things. The doctor is in his office.¨ 

Marco nodded and turned to Ace. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Started Marco, making Ace look at him. ¨I'll visit again. I promise.¨ Ace gave a confused look, giving a slow and unsure nod. Marco slowly stood up, before walking out of the room, heading to the doctor's office. When he got there he sat down as the doctor looked at him. ¨Mr Fishback, how did the visit go?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Fine, i think. He was responding good, but suddenly trailed off and asked why I was there, like he did at the beginning, yoi. It seemed like he forgot the conversation we had.¨

The doctor gave a sigh. ¨That have happened some times. When he gets really confused, he does that. But he responded good?¨ Marco nodded. ¨Yes, yoi. We managed to almost have a conversation.¨ The doctor smiled. ¨That's really good.¨ Marco nodded. It was really good. 

He changed a few more words with the doctor before leaving, hoping Ace was doing even better tomorrow.

\---x---

Ace was in a white room. He remember being here before, quite often actually. Was he in a hospital? He thinks he is in a hospital. He slowly sits down in a bed, touching the blanket there. He sort of remembers sleeping here.  _ Why was he sleeping here and not at home _ ? Then he remember that Marco was mad. Ace frowned.  _ Didn't Marco visit?  _ He didn't seem mad then, did he? No, he didn't. That was weird, he was really angry before.  _ Wasn't Pops also here? _ He could faintly remember the man, but wasn't sure if he remembered correctly. He had had a lot of issues like this lately. He had a lot of blank spots. Didn't Pops say Marco wasn't mad? 

Pops would never lie, right?

But he was mad. He was really angry, furious at him. What did he say again? That he looked like a slut or something? Why could he remember? It all seemed… foggy. Really foggy. Why did it seem foggy? Ace looked towards a door, hearing a sound. Ace frowned.  _ Wasn't there a nice doctor here? _ He wasn't a good one, he still hadn't patched the wound on his head. Ace moved a hand to his head to feel the wound, but frowned when he felt nothing but clear skin.  _ That was weird. _ There was a wound there before. Just as Ace was about to stand up and go to a mirror, so he could see. 

He saw a person in the corner. 

Ace frowned as he looked at the person, male he thinks. He have short back hair and blue clothing. Ace shifted at where he sat. He didn't like the person standing there. Why was there even a person in the corner? Ace moved his head to the door as he heard a sound again. Maybe the doctor could make the person leave? When he looked at the corner again, it was empty. Ace frowned.  _ He was sure there was someone there _ . Ace shifted uncomfortably,  _ he didn't want to stay here. _ Just as Ace stood up and looked towards the door to leave.

The person stood in front of him, eyes closed. The person looked like him, even having the wound on his head. Just as he was about to ask the person to leave or move, eyes opened. 

The eyes were completely black.

Ace screamed.

\---x---

Marco sat and ate supper with his family, feeling glad and somewhat relaxed. Ace was doing better and he felt things were looking bright again. He hoped he would be able to see Ace again tomorrow, he had been doing really good today. As the supper was coming to an end, he felt his phone ringing. When he saw it was the hospital, he felt his heart speed up again. He tried to tell himself to not panic, not yet. Maybe it was like last time? Just wanting to know some information. Marco quickly excused himself, getting a few cornered looks from the others, and headed out into the hallway.

When he was out of the room, he answered his phone. ¨Marco speaking.¨ It took a second, but he soon heard the doctor speaking. ¨Mr Fishback, this is doctor Trafalgar calling. I'm sorry for calling so late.¨ Marco gave a nod to himself, ¨Is there something wrong, yoi?¨ Marco heard a small sigh. ¨Unfortunately, yes.¨ Marco felt his heart skip a beat. And the doctor continued before he could say anything else.

¨Mr Portgas unfortunately had a really bad setback today.¨ 

Marco felt jsi heart give an ache. ¨Do-,¨ Marco swallowed, ¨Do you know what about or why, yoi?¨ He heard a small sigh. ¨Unfortunately no. He was alone in his room, when he suddenly screamed. When we arrived, he was really panicking and fought against us. He had to be sedated again.¨ Marco placed a hand on his face, hearing it was so bad they had to sedate him. Marco leaned against the wall, feeling really worried for Ace. He had been doing so good. ¨Do you-,¨ Marco had to pause for a second, ¨Do you know how much of a setback, yoi?¨ 

He heard a sigh. ¨No. It is too early to tell right now. Hopefully it will pass, but we will see how he in when he wakes up. I'm sorry to say you can't visit tomorrow, Mr Fishback.¨ Marco nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. ¨I get it, yoi.¨ He said and tried to stay composed. He could see them holding Ace down again as they had the first day. How much Aces panicked and desperate voice yelled out. He heard a sound from the other end of the phone. ¨I'll give you an update tomorrow, Mr Fishback. Take care of yourself.¨ Marco nodded, barely managing to say a goodbye, before hanging up. When he had hung up, he leaned against the wall and placed a hand on his face, trying to compose himself again.

Marco was startled when he felt hands coming to hold around him. 

Marco opened his eyes too see the white jacket to Pops. Marco used his hands to hold onto it, taking all the comfort his father gave. He didn't care about the small whispers he could hear to his left, probably his siblings worried at seeing him like this. It was a few seconds until it went silent. When it did, he felt a hand come to stroke his back. ¨Was it about Ace?¨ Marco nodded against the chest. ¨Yes, yoi. He-, He had a bad setback. They had to sedate him again.¨ He felt the man nodding, the hand continuing to comfort him.

He really hoped Ace would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> And before anything. No, this is not the end of everything. Writing this took way more time than I thought it would take. I had hoped to be finished with this entire chapter last week or early this week, but that was not the case
> 
> I have decided to split the recovery into two parts, meaning there will be another chapter. This was because it took way longer, and instead of you having to wait for another week or two for anything, I posted half now and will post the rest when finished 
> 
> And to this chapter. Psychosis patient are often heavily drugged the first few days to a week. This is to keep their mind from making up new things and having delusions, but they can still happen as this is normal, especially when it comes to Acute Psychosis as Ace have. Same with the speaking thing. Their mind is a mess, speaking, thinking and keeping up is hard, really hard
> 
> Even though it was quite not the closure I think many of you hoped for, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. The next will have more breakthroughs and Ace will hopefully recover
> 
> And if you have the time, I would greatly appreciate if you could leave a review on how it were. I tried to make it plausible


	4. Recovery 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the last chapter and this time it's the real wrap up
> 
> I hope everyone liked the first part of the recovery, even though it didn't have too much closure and ended on a sad note. But hopefully there will be some closure here and Ace hopefully gets better
> 
> And again, I can't tell how much the amazing reviews warm my heart, you are amazing people and I love everyone one of you
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Read and relax

ce blinked as he looked around, seeing things were blurry. He blinked a few times, trying to get the blurriness away. It helped some, but it was still a bit blurry, but he could make out a white room and a woman in white next to him, writing something on a clipboard. When she sent a look at him, Ace blinking again to see better, he heard her say something, before she moved away, a man in white coming into his view. He said something Ace didn’t grasp, before a hand touched his shoulder. Ace tried to concentrate, but couldn’t. The doctor gave him a look and said something more, before Ace felt himself falling asleep again.

When he woke up the next time, he felt better, things not being blurry.

When he came more too, he saw the doctor again, and tried to speak. ¨…Where..?¨ The doctor gave a smile. ¨You’re in a hospital Ace, do you remember that?¨ Ace frowned. __Hospital?__ Why was he in a hospital? Then he remembered the wound in his head, that was probably why. ¨…Wound...?¨ The doctor gave a small sigh, ¨There is no wound, Ace.¨ Ace frowned, there had been a wound, he knew there had been. He had not felt it before and was going to check when… when the scary man showed up. Was he still here? ¨…The man… Where is he..?¨ The doctor frowned. ¨What man, Ace?¨ Ace tried to think, what did he look like? ¨..In my room… black eyes…¨ The doctor shook his head. ¨There was no one in your room Ace, you were alone.¨

Ace frowned, __he wasn’t alone.__  He remembers the man, he didn’t like that man.

Maybe he had left before the doctor saw him? That had to be it. He looked at the doctor as he spoke, but he couldn’t make it out. Why couldn’t he do that? Ace closed his eyes as his head hurt for a second, when he opened them, he was in a room alone.

Hadn’t he been speaking to a doctor?

\---x---

Marco walked anxiously into the hospital. It had been two days since Ace had had the setback, and he was told he could come by today. He was told Ace had bounced back, and he was almost back to where he was before the setback. He had been unresponsive most of the first day, but been better after that. And that was a huge comfort. He had been so terrified it had been a really big setback and that Ace would have used days to get back to where he was. The call from the doctor, him saying they had to sedate Ace again, had really shook him up.

When he got to the dining room, a nurse following him, Marco quickly found Ace by a window and sat down beside him. Marco tried to speak to Ace, but he didn’t respond, only staring out the window. Marco decided to continue to talk, hoping Ace might respond. After some minutes, Aces head slowly turned to him, making him stop. Ace gave a frown, ¨…Marco..?¨ Marco nodded. ¨Yes, yoi. How are you?¨ Ace looked at him confused. ¨…Why are… you here?¨ Ace was pausing between words again, a bit more than before. But he was talking. Marco looked at Ace, laying a hand over his. ¨I worry about you. Why wouldn’t I be here, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him confused again. ¨…You’re mad…¨ Marco shook his head. ¨I’m not mad, yoi. I promise.¨

Ace shook his head, looking more confused, ¨…Really… mad…¨ Ace had then slowly turned his head back to the view, not responding to him again. Marco had given a small sigh, continuing to speak to Ace, hoping he might respond again. After a while, nurse came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. ¨The visit is over. The doctor is waiting by the door.¨ Marco had nodded and stood up, the nurse taking his spot and speaking to Ace, who was still unresponsive. Marco gave a small sigh again as he walked over to the doctor by the doors, walking to his office.

When they got to his office, they sat down and Marco looked at the doctor. ¨How is Ace, yoi?¨ The doctor gave a nod. ¨He have recovered from the setback good, but there is still a way to go. The setback he had was caused by another delusion, as he mentions a man in his room. This man looking like him, even having the wound on his head, but having black eyes.¨ Marco frowned, ¨Looking like Ace?¨ The doctor nodded, ¨Yes. This is most likely his sub consciousness. And since he had the same wound, we believe Ace might have started to question his own mind, but not really being ready to handle that, the reason he had this delusion.¨

Marco nodded. It sounded really bad, but the doctor had said setbacks was normal. He looked at the doctor. ¨Will this make recovery slower, yoi?¨ The doctor gave a sigh, ¨We do not know yet. It might make it longer, or I might not. It’s hard to tell right now.¨ Marco nodded. before he could speak, the doctor spoke again. ¨We’re thinking of giving him a TV, so he has something to do between meals and sessions, as he normally is in his room. But this have not been completely decided yet.¨ Marco nodded. Ace liked to watch TV, and it might help to have something to do in his room. ¨That sound like a good idea, yoi.¨ The doctor nodded, giving him a smile. ¨We hope it will maybe help, but we will see.¨ Marco nodded.

He changed a few more words with the doctor, before he left, hoping he could visit again tomorrow.

\---x---

Ace looked at the food he was going to eat, trying to think when he had gotten to the dining room. He still had a lot of issues with his memory for some reason. Before he started to eat, he looked to his side, feeling someone was there. He was a bit startled to see a blond boy there, having blue eyes. Ace tilted his head, ¨...Hello?¨ The blond gave a smile and small wave, ¨Hi. Can I sit here? You didn't answer before.¨ Ace frowned, had he been here long? Ace looked at the other person and gave a slow nod. ¨...Who are you..?¨

The blond gave a smile, ¨I'm Sabo.¨

Ace gave a slow nod, ¨… I'm Ace…¨ The blond nodded. ¨Good to meet you Ace.¨ Ace gave a small smile, he seemed like a good person, a nice person. The blond hair reminded him of Marco, which made him frown for a second, __hadn't he seen Marco yesterday?__  Why was the other man visiting him here? He was mad at him, but he didn't seem mad then, at least Ace couldn't remember him being mad then. Why had he changed back?

¨Ace?¨ Ace looked startled to the blond man. What was it again? Something on S? Sam? No, not that. He couldn't remember it. The blond looked at him. ¨Why are you frowning? Did I do something?¨ He seemed nice. Ace shook his head slowly, he didn't do anything. ¨...Hair… It's same as Marco… Blond…¨ The blond, Seb maybe? No that was wrong. Maybe he'll remember it later. The blond gave a nod before he looked like he realised something. ¨Marco? The blond who visited you yesterday?¨ Ace frowned as he gave a nod, not knowing the blond, had seen Marco. Who was he again? Sabe? No, that was also wrong.

The blond nodded, ¨He seemed nice, like he cares about you.¨ Ace looked back at his food. ¨...He’s mad…¨ He heard a sound beside him. ¨Mad? He didn't seem mad. Only worried.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨...Mad…¨ He said again as he stated to try to eat the food, feeling hungry. He heard the blond, Sal? No that's also wrong. The blond started speaking, telling about himself and some stories. It was nice, he just wished he could have remembered the name. Sam maybe? No, that was wrong too.

\---x---

Marco walked into the hospital, hoping that Ace was better today. He had been better yesterday, almost managing to have a conversation. Ace still thought he was mad, and wouldn't listen when he said he weren't. It would just take time, just like the doctor had said. And it had only been 3 days since his relapse and Ace was apparently blocking the truth, the reason he had relapsed. He had realised so something said the doctor and his mind had stopped him from finding out the truth. A thing that happened in severe cases, on which Aces apparently were.

He walked into the dining room and looked for Ace, and was startled when a voice spoke to his right. ¨Marco?¨

Marco looked over to see a blond boy looking at him. How did he know his name? Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes, yoi?¨ The blond gave a nod. ¨Hi, I'm Sabo. I just wondered… Are you mad at Ace?¨ Marco blinked. ¨Do you know Ace?¨ Sabo gave a half nod. ¨I've spoken to him a bit, he seems nice, but confused. He says you're mad, but you don't seem mad.¨ Marco shook his head. ¨I'm not mad, yoi. It's something he believes because of…¨ Marco trailed off, not wanting to say why. Sabo gave a nod. ¨You don't need to tell why, I know something's wrong with Ace. He's confused and trails off. I just wondered since I don't know how to respond when he says you're mad.¨

Marco nodded, ¨I'm not mad.¨ Sabo gave a nod and smile, ¨I'll remember that. I like Ace, he seems nice.¨ Marco gave a nod, glad Ace had someone here that he spoke to. Marco held his hand out, ¨Why not say hello properly. I'm Marco, Aces boyfriend.¨ Sabo gave a smile as he shook his hand. ¨I'm Sabo. Aces friend I think.¨ When Marco let go of Sabos hand, he noticed bandages around his arms, which made him frown. Sabo gave a small sad smile, a hand nervously grabbing the end of his sweater. ¨I'm here for my own reasons.¨ Marco gave a nod and a smile, ¨It's fine, yoi. I hope you and Ace becomes good friends.¨

Sabo gave a smile at that, before looking at the clock. ¨I need to go now. Ace is by the window, he likes it there I think.¨ Marco gave a nod and thank you, before Sabo left. Marco hoped Sabo and Ace could be friends, he seemed like a good person.

Marco looked over to the window and saw Ace sitting at a table there, looking out, and walked over to him and sat down on the other side of the table. Ace slowly turned his head to him, and when he saw him, he could see Ace frowning. ¨...Marco?¨ Marco gave a smile as he nodded. ¨Hi Ace. How are you, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him confused. ¨...Why do you keep… visiting?¨ Marco moved a hand to lay over Aces on the table. ¨Because I care about you, yoi. Everyone does.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, still seeming confused as to why he was here.

Marco gave a small squeeze with his hand. ¨I heard you made a friend, Sabo I believe.¨ He could see Ace thinking for a second, before giving a small smile. ¨...Sabo… I forgot the name…¨ Marco gave a nod, giving a smile. A bit concerned since Ace usually were good with names. ¨Yeah, Sabo. I met him, he seems nice.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, ¨...He does…¨ Marco smile, glad Ace had a friend here, at least someone he could be with aside from the doctors and nurses when he weren't here. Marco gave a small squeeze with his hand again. ¨How are you, yoi?¨ Ace seemed to be thinking about that, before he looked at him confused.

¨...Why am I here… in a hospital..?¨

Marco gave a worried look to Ace. He didn't know he was unsure why he was here. ¨Why do you think you're here, yoi?¨ Ace looked confused again, ¨...I thought it was because of the wound… but I don't know… they say nothing is there...¨ Marco gave a slow nod, ¨What wound?¨ Ace looked at him even more confused at that. ¨...The one you gave me… when you hit me… when you were mad…¨ Marco shook his head at Ace. ¨I wasn't mad, yoi. Why do you think I was mad?¨ Maybe he could get some more information about what he had experienced. He rarely talked about it to the doctor, barely mentioning why.

Ace gave a conflicted look. ¨...You didn't like the dance… or the clothes… you said I looked... bad…¨

Marco felt his heart clench at that. He loved everything about Aces dancing, he would never be mad about that. ¨I didn't, Ace. I promise, yoi.¨ Ace stared at him confused and conflicted. ¨...But you were mad…¨ Marco shook his head again, ¨No, yoi. I weren't, I promise I weren't.¨ Ace shook his head at him, not understanding what he was saying. Marco thought he wouldn't get anything out of Ace for now, so he decided to slowly let it go for now. ¨Do you want to know how the family are, yoi?¨ Maybe that could make Ace talk more at least.

Ace gave a slow nod. ¨...Pops… how is he?¨ Marco gave a smile. ¨He is fine. He worries for you too. Would like him to visit maybe?¨ He knew the last visit the man had made went well, it might do good to have him visit again. Ace gave a slow nod. ¨...I would like that…¨ Marco smiled, and would make sure to ask the man when he came home. He told Ace more about the rest of the family and how they were, before a nurse came up and said time was up and needed to leave. When he got out to the hallway, he met the doctor who gave a smile.

¨Mr Fishback, how did it go?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Fine I think. He didn't seem to know why he was here, yoi. And I asked why he thinks I was mad, and he said it was because I didn't like his dancing or clothes. Have he said anything about that?¨ The doctor gave a small sigh. ¨He hasn't talked to much about it, but more than usual. We hope he will soon realise it didn't happen, as he have started to doubt his own mind. But this can go both ways.¨ Marco nodded. ¨He said he wanted Pops, our adoptive father, to visit. Is that okay,  yoi?¨ The doctor nodded. ¨That's fine. It went really well last time. When do you think he can come by?¨

Marco nodded and smiled, glad it wasn't an issue. ¨How about tomorrow morning, yoi?¨ The doctor nodded. ¨That's fine. How about around 10? And you can come by around 4, after dinner?¨ Marco nodded. That sounded like a good plan. After changing some more words with the doctor, Marco left. When he did get home and asked Pops if he had the time, he was glad when Pops did. Maybe it would be good for Ace to have a visit from the man again. He was their father, Ace really liked and trusted the man.

\---x---

Ace sat in his room, looking at a TV he had gotten. It was turned on a dancing competition and Ace was watching it, wanting to try some of the things they did, but not sure if he should. Marco had just been so mad before. Ace didn't want to think what would happen if Marco found out if he danced. He acted nice before, he didn't want Marco to be mad again.

As he was watching the TV, he hears a knock on the door. Ace frowned, not sure who it could be as the doctor didn't knock. ¨...Come in..?¨ The door opened to reveal the blond from before again. What was his name? Sam? No, that sounded wrong. Maybe he'll say it again. The blond gave a smile. ¨Hi Ace. What are you doing?¨ Ace looked at the TV again. ¨...Watching tv…¨ He wasn't sure if he should change channel, maybe he would tell Marco he was watching dancing. Maybe Marco wouldn't like that either. They weren't dancing ballet, but waltz. But he didn't know if Marco didn't like any dance, maybe he did.

The blond came and sat down next to him on the bed. ¨Ah, dancing. That's cool.¨ Ace gave a small nod, still unsure about it. The blond looked at him. ¨Do you like dancing?¨ Ace tried to think how to respond to that. He liked dancing, but Marco didn't. But he liked the blond, he was nice. ¨Ace?¨ Ace looked at the blond. Why couldn't he remember the name? Marco had said it before, but he didn't know it. The blond had a small frown as he looked at him. ¨Are you okay?¨ Ace gave a slow nod. ¨...I like dancing… but Marco doesn't… that's why he's mad…¨

The blond tilted his head at him. ¨I don't think Marcos mad. He don't look mad.¨ Ace looked at him. Marco hadn't been mad when he visited, but maybe he acted nice now. ¨...He was mad…¨ The blond tilted his head again. ¨He said he weren't mad. Are you sure he was mad?¨ Ace nodded, he was really mad. The blond looked unsure what to say. ¨I think he didn't mean it. He seem nice.¨ Ace gave a nod, he did seem nice now, he hoped he wouldn't be mad again.

The blond gave a smile to him. ¨Want to dance? I know waltz. Or sort of know waltz.¨ Ace wanted to say yes, he hadn't dances in days. But what would happen if Marco found out? He shook his head, looking at the people dancing, now doing swing he believed. It looked fun. The blond sat beside him and watched the show with him, giving some comments as people danced. After a while, he noticed there suddenly weren't any dancing, but a cooking show. Did they just cut off mid show? He looked to his left to ask the blond, but frowned when there weren't anyone there. Had the blond left? He wasn't in the room. Why didn't he remember the blond leaving?

\---x---

Ace looked at the doctor at the end of the table, the man looking at him. ¨How did the visit go, Ace?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨...Fine… I think…. I don't know why he visits…¨ The doctor sent him a look. ¨He's worried for you, Ace.¨ Ace frowned, worries for him? Why would Marco do that when he was the reason he was here? Maybe the doctor knew. ¨...Why..? He was the one who… hit me…¨ The doctor shook his head. ¨Why do you think he hit you, Ace? You have mentioned something about dancing and clothes.¨

Ace frowned. Didn't the doctor believe him? ¨...He didn't like the dance… or the clothes…¨ The doctor looked at him. ¨Why do you think he didn't like it, Ace? He said to me he likes your dancing.¨ Ace frowned. Why did Marco say that to the doctor? He had been so mad… hadn't he? He didn't like how he felt like he was missing something and people continuing to tell him Marco wasn't mad. He didn't like it at all. They even had said the man he saw in his room, the scary one with black eyes, hadn't been there at all. Maybe that was a dream?

He looked at the doctor. ¨...The man with black eyes… where did he go..?¨ The doctor looked at him. ¨There never was anyone in your room, Ace. We don't know who you are talking about. What did he look like?¨ Ace tried to think, even though his head was starting to hurt. ¨...He looked like…¨ Why couldn't he remember? He was scary, but why? ¨...Black eyes and hair… he had a wound on his head…¨ The doctor nodded. ¨Like the one you mentioned you had?¨ Ace thought for a second. Wasn't it like the one he had? It did look like it. Ace gave a slow nod, ¨...I think so…¨ Why didn't he like that information. He looked at the doctor when he talked again.

¨Did he look like you, Ace?¨

Ace felt his head starting to hurt more as he thought of that. Hadn't the person looked like him? He did have black hair, but he had also had black eyes. Ace looked towards a cabinet in the room, it having a window he could somewhat see his reflection in. Ace felt his breath stop a bit as he __did__  look like the black eyes man. __Why__  did he look like the black haired man? Was it a dream? A nightmare? And why hadn't he noticed this before now? He looked at the doctor. ¨...Was it a dream..?¨ The doctor shook his head. ¨Not a dream, Ace. But a delusion. You were awake, but it wasn't real.¨

He had imagined it? Why had he done that? Ace moved a hand to his head as it hurt, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened his eyes again, he felt even more confused as he was in the dining room again. He was sure he was talking with a doctor just now, so why was he suddenly here? Was his mind playing tricks on him? He didn't like the thought of that.

\---x---

Whitebeard walked into the dining room of the hospital in the early morning. He was glad Ace wanted to see him again, and that he was doing better. He had really gotten over the setback fast, which was good. They could only hope he wouldn't have new ones. Marco had said he had made a friend here, a blond named Sabo. That was good, that meant Ace had someone to be with here.

When he looked around the dining room, he saw Ace sitting at a table close to the window. He gave a smile as there sat a blond next to him, speaking to Ace. It was most likely this Sabo Marco had mentioned. Whitebeard walked over to the table, when he was close, the blond saw him first and got Aces attention so he also looked at him. Whitebeard could see Ace giving a smile as he recognised him. When he was close, he sat down in a chair at the table and sent a look at Ace. ¨Hi son.¨

Ace gave a slow hi back, and Whitebeard looked at the blond, holding his hand out. ¨Hi, I'm Edward Newgate, Aces adoptive father.¨ The blond gave a smile, shaking his hand. ¨I'm Sabo. Good to meet you.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile. ¨Good to meet you too.¨ Sabo gave a nod. ¨I'll leave you two to talk.¨ He said as he moved to stand up and walking away to speak to someone else, a doctor he believed. Whitebeard looked at Ace. ¨How are you, son?¨ Ace gave him a smile. ¨...I'm fine…¨

Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨Sabo seems nice.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨...I like him… he's kind…¨ Whitebeard smiled. ¨That's good to hear, son.¨ Ace gave a nod and looked at him. ¨...How are the others..?¨ Whitebeard gave a smile, starting to tell how everyone were. Making sure to mention those Ace were a lot around, like Haruta, Izou and Thatch. Ace smiled as he did, but when he was finished with that, Ace gave a small frown. ¨...What about Marco..?¨ Whitebeard looked at Ace, having a feeling he asked about if he was still mad. Whitebeard looked at Ace carefully. ¨He's fine, but he's worried for you.¨

Ace gave a slow nod. ¨...He's not mad..?¨ Whitebeard shook his head. ¨He's not mad, only worried.¨ Whitebeard remembers Marco mentioning Ace believed he was mad because of his dancing. ¨Have you been dancing here, son?¨ Maybe he had done that, he really loved to dance. It might be good for him. Ace shook his head. ¨...No… Marco don't like it…¨ Whitebeard shook his head. ¨Marco loves your dancing, son. I promise.¨ Ace looked at him confused. ¨...But he was mad…¨ Whitebeard shook his head again. ¨He wasn't mad, he would never be mad about that.¨ Ace looked more confused and conflicted at that. ¨...I don't know…¨

Whitebeard gave a small frown. ¨Don't know what, son?¨ Ace didn't answer that, looking at him confused, before he turned to look out the window. ¨Ace, son?¨ Tried Whitebeard, when he got no reaction, he guessed it was time for him to leave. Ace had been much more coherent and managed to talk much more than last time he was here. When he turned his head to see if he could see the doctor, he saw the blond, Sabo, sitting at a table not too far away. When Sabo saw him looking at him, Sabo slowly stood up and walked over.

Whitebeard gave a smile to the blond. ¨I'm not sure if I should leave him alone. He’s just staring out the window.¨ Sabo gave a nod as he sat down, giving a smile to Ace. ¨He does this. I just continues to talk to him, sometimes he comes back again.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile. Sabo was really kind and could possibly be good for Ace. Sabo looked at him. ¨Does Ace like dancing? He watched a dancing thing before, he looked like he liked it.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨He's a dancer, a really good one.¨ Sabo nodded and looked at Ace again. ¨I hope I can see him dance.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile. ¨I hope so too.¨ Whitebeard then noticed the doctor by the door, looking towards them. He looked back at Sabo. ¨I need to leave now. I hope to meet you again, son.¨ Sabo gave him a look at that, looking shocked he called him that, before giving a nod. ¨I hope so too.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod as he stood up, walking to the doctor.

The doctor gave him a smile. ¨How did it go, Mr Newgate?¨ Whitebeard gave a smile. ¨It went fine. He talked a lot, but slow. He still haven't realised Marco wasn't mad.¨ The doctor nodded. ¨He's a lot better than last time you visited. He haven't realised it didn't happen, but he's getting there. He have understood the setback he had, wasn't completely real as that also was a delusion.¨ Whitebeard nodded, glad ace was getting better.

He spoke a bit with the doctor, before he left. Really glad Ace was doing better.

\---x---

Ace sat and watched the TV again, watching a dancing competition. He was glad he had gotten a TV, he liked to watch things like this. Ad he continued to watch the competition, the door suddenly opened and the blond came in again, giving him a smile. ¨Hi Ace.¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨...Hi…¨ Ace tried to remember the name, but couldn't quite remember it again. He had said it to Pops before. It was something on S, maybe Sab? No, but it sounded close. Sabe? No, that was wrong. The blond sat down next to him and looked at the TV. ¨You're watching dancing again. They're good too.¨ Ace nodded, they were good, it was a waltz competition

They watched it for a while in silence, before the blond, Sam? No, that was wrong. The blond stood up and held his hand out to him. ¨Dance with me? It's been a while, but I think I remember it.¨ Ace looked at the blond, thinking. Marco wouldn't like it… but Pops had said Marco wasn't mad about it… maybe he wasn’t mad anymore. Should he take the chance? He would like to dance again and the blond was nice. Ace gave a slow nod, taking Sabos hand. Sabo! That was it! He finally remembered it. He took his hand and got into a waltz stance, a bit unsure what to do next.

Then Sabo suddenly started to move and Ace automatically moved with him. It felt… nice, really nice. He couldn't help but give a smile, really having missed this. He could feel Sabo wasn't as good, having small issues at times, but it was nice. Dancing was nice. The music from the competition fitted and made it easier to follow the steps. When the song ended, they stopped, Sabo giving him a smile. ¨You're really good!¨ Ace smiled a small smile. ¨...Thank you… you were good too...Sabo…¨ Sabo smiled, giving a small laugh. Ace liked that laugh, it was nice.

Both looked at the door when they heard a knock and it soon opened to reveal a nurse. She gave them a smile. ¨Sabo, the doctor is looking for you.¨ Sabo looked at the clock, giving a sheepish smile. ¨I forgot the time.¨ The nurse gave a smile, ¨It's fine.¨ Sabo looked at him, sending a smile. ¨I'll see you later, Ace.¨ Ace nodded, giving a smile. Then Sabo left, the nurse closing the door again.

Ace sat down on the bed, continuing to watch the dancing competition. He missed dancing. Maybe he could dance with Sabo again later.

\---x---

Marco knocked at Aces room, going inside a second later as he heard a small come in. He had been told Ace was better, but they would still be close by in case. They weren't going to be right outside the door as the last few times, but close by, telling he needed yell if anything happened. When he walked into the room, he saw Ace sitting at the bed, watching a TV, it being on a channel that showed some cooking show he believed.

Marco gave Ace a smile as he sat down in the bed. ¨Hi Ace. How are you, yoi?¨ Ace gave him a confused and somewhat scared face, making Marco frown. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to talk. Marco moved a hand to Aces hand, giving a small squeeze. ¨What is it?¨ Ace swallowed and looked at him in apprehension. ¨… I… I danced.... with Sabo… I'm sorry…¨ Marco quickly shook his head, squeezing Aces hand as he saw tears well up in his eyes. ¨It fine, yoi. I'm not mad. I want you to dance.¨ Ace shook his head again, a tear falling down his cheek. ¨...I’m sorry…¨

Marco shook his head, moving a hand to wipe the tear away. When his hand touched Ace, he made a small flinch, but Marco carefully wiped the tear away, before moving his hand away. ¨It's fine, yoi. Don't cry, I'm not mad. I'm glad you danced.¨ Ace looked at him confused, shaking his head. Marco gave a hushing noise, wiping another tear away, glad Ace didn't flinch this time. ¨Calm down, it's fine, I promise, yoi.¨ Ace was really scared he would be mad again, mad because he danced. He felt his heart clenching at that, seeing Ace this on edge because he had danced. He hoped Ace would realise he wasn't mad, that he never was. But it seemed like that was a long way to go.

Marco tried his best to calm Ace down, saying he wasn't mad and that he could dance as much as he wanted. Marco loved Aces dancing, he was an amazing dancer. If Ace decided to not dance again, because of this, Marco would be mad at himself for not catching on that something was seriously wrong that day, he should have stayed home, not played basketball.

After some time, Ace managing to somewhat calm down, he looked at him with tear filled eyes, giving a small sniff. ¨...I'm sorry...I won't do it again… I promise…¨ Marco shook his head, feeling tears in his own eyes, just feeling emotional since Ace was __apologising__ for __dancing__. ¨No. Don't be sorry, yoi. I __want__ you to dance, Ace. You can dance all you want, I promise. It's fine, I promise.¨ Marco did his best to keep his own feelings in check, and felt that it was hard, but he should be able to do it, it wouldn’t help Ace if he couldn’t do that. Ace shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks again. ¨…I’m sorry…¨

Marco saw the same forlorn and lost look from the first day, Ace just looking lost, like he didn’t understand what was happening. Ace could even be confused as to why he wasn’t mad, a thought that made his heart clench again. Ace was this distraught because he had danced, that was wrong in all kinds of ways. Ace weren’t supposed to fear dancing. He was supposed to love it, as he used to do. As he tried to keep his own emotions in check and comfort Ace, he soon felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked too a nurse there, giving a kind smile.

Marco gave a nod as he realized it was time for him to leave. He looked at Ace again, squeezing his hand. ¨Dance, yoi. I want you too, don’t apologize for doing it. I will never be mad about it, I promise.¨ Ace shook his head at him, looking to be confused and distraught, tears still falling down his cheeks. Marco moved a hand to wipe the tars away again, ¨I’ll visit again, yoi. I promise.¨ He said before he stood up, the nurse taking the spot next to Ace. She gave him a look and a nod, which made him turn around and head out of the room, closing the door as he went.

When he was out in the hallway, he was met by the doctor who led them to his office and sat down in a pair of chairs. ¨How did it go, Mr Fishback? It seemed to get emotional today.¨ Marco gave a nod, trying to get himself back into check. ¨He had apparently dance with this Sabo, someone he’s made friends with, yoi. And he was just so afraid I would be mad, he kept apologising.¨ The doctor nodded, ¨Sabo have been around him a lot lately, them seeming to be friends of some sort. He have joined Mr Portgas in his room a couple of times and watched some dancing on the TV, they could have danced one time.¨ Marco nodded, feeling more composed now.

He looked at the doctor. ¨How is Ace, yoi? Aside from what happened now.¨ The doctor nodded. ¨He’s doing better. He have realised, or almost fully realised, that his setback, the delusion he had then, wasn’t real.¨ Marco nodded. ¨That’s good, yoi.¨ The doctor nodded. ¨It is. It might mean he is starting to slowly see what happened originally wasn’t real, but a delusion.¨ Marco nodded, he hoped that too. The doctor gave him a look. ¨Are you able to get back home by yourself, Mr Fishback? You look a bit shaken up.¨ Marco nodded, ¨It’s fine, I can manage, yoi. If it gets too bad, I’ll pull over.¨ The doctor nodded, seeming okay with that. They changed a few more words, before he left, driving home carefully.

When he did get home, he gave a n update to Pops and Curiel, Curiel saying it was really good Ace knew what had happened those days ago, was a delusion. That if it continued like this, Ace would soon see the truth, or at least question it more and see that it never happened. That was a huge comfort for him, knowing Ace would most likely get past this, it would just take time.

\---x---

Ace sat and watched TV, it was a bit late, closing in on supper. He was watching a dancing competition again and was enjoying it as he still missed dancing. He still felt a bit bad for watching it, knowing Marco didn’t like it. Pops had said Marco wanted him to dance, the man wanting that himself, but he wasn’t sure if that was true. Ace frowned as he saw a flashing image of Marco saying he wanted him to dance. Ace tried to think about that, to grasp that thought and image. __Had Marco been here?__  Why was he telling him to dance? He didn’t want Ace to dance, he had said so himself. Why was this all so confusing? And it made his head hurt. Making he didn’t try to think too much about it.

Ace looked around his room, wondering if Sabo might join him again. He liked the blond boy, he was nice. He didn’t see Sabo before supper, and headed to eat, hoping to sit with Sabo as usual. But Sabo wasn’t in the dining room, so Ace just sat by himself, hoping Sabo would arrive soon, he had gotten used to having Sabo around, the blond even suddenly being there sometimes, and sometimes even disappearing. It was weird, but it happened.

As supper came to an end, he felt worried, wondering why Sabo hadn’t come to eat with them, with him. He always did that. As he got back to his room and didn’t see Sabo for half an hour, he walked out into the hallway. __Sabo had a room here, right?__  Before he could walk around and see if he found it, a nurse came up to him. ¨Ace, is everything okay?¨ Ace blinked at her. __What was he doing again__? He was doing something. Then he remembered it and looked at the nurse, ¨…Sabo… Where is he..?¨ The nurse gave a small smile.

¨Sabo isn’t well right now, you can't see him for now.¨

Ace blinked. Not well? Was he sick? He looked at the nurse, ¨…He was fine before.¨ Ace was sure he was fine before, they had even danced. The nurse shook her head, giving a look. ¨He won’t be coming out more today, Ace. I’m sorry.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, frowning as he was concerned. ¨…When..?¨ The nurse shook her head, ¨I don’t know, Ace. Why don’t you head back to your room and relax too.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, walking back to his room and sitting down in his bed. He wondered what kind of unwell Sabo was. He hadn’t seemed sick before, and that was only hours prior. Maybe something had happened? He hoped not, he liked Sabo. And the nurse had seemed… sad. Why had she done that if Sabo was only a bit unwell? He couldn’t be terribly sick, he was fine before.

Ace went to bed concerned, falling fast asleep after taking the tablets the nurse came with.

The next day, Ace still didn’t see Sabo. Not during breakfast, but he didn’t remember leaving the dining area, as he was suddenly in his room. He still wondered why he couldn’t remember things like that, it was weird, it was like he just couldn’t remember it. It felt like he suddenly came out from a trance or something, like he had been sleeping or something. Why was that? The day went by slowly and soon it was lunch. When he was walking to the dining room, a nurse following him, he froze halfway as he saw a shape coming out a door. When the person turned to him and Ace recognised him, even though he saw a tired face, he smiled as he walked up and hugged the blond.

He had missed Sabo, and was glad he was fine. He looked tired, his face looking passive, but he was still here.

Ace felt two arms slowly hug him back, and Ace felt glad. He liked Sabo, he was a good friend. After some seconds, Ace leaned back. ¨…I missed you… Sabo.¨ He saw the blond give a half smile, a hand massaging his wrist. Ace frowned as he saw thick bandages around them, ¨…Are you okay..?¨ The blond gave a slow nod. ¨I’m good now.¨ Ace gave a smile, and the nurse followed them to lunch, where they sat and ate together. Sabo didn’t talk as much, sounding sluggish at times, which was weird. Maybe this was what the nurse had meant about being sick, that he was tired.

But Sabo was here, and that was something Ace liked.

\---x---

Ace sat and watched a dancing competition again, Sabo sitting next to him. The blond seemed interested in dancing, something Ace liked. They had a thing both liked and he liked to be around the blond. He didn’t know anyone else here. Lunch had just finished half an hour ago, and Ace was feeling okay, he just had this weird feeling in his head, like a thought he wasn’t sure what was and it was pressuring on his head. He had decided to ignore it for now, to see if it maybe would go away. As the dancing competition got into break, Sabo looked at him. ¨Have you danced long?¨ Ace looked at him and gave a slow nod. The blond nodded himself, looking back at the TV. ¨I think I want to try it, dancing.¨

Ace nodded, ¨…You should… It’s nice… calming.¨ Sabo nodded and looked at him again, tilting his head. ¨Could you teach me?¨ Ace blinked as he frowned, __could he?__  He wasn’t sure what to say, he wanted to help Sabo, but wasn’t sure if Marco would be okay with that. He might be mad about that too. He was scared Marco would be mad again, it had been scary.

But before he could answer, a picture of an emotional Marco telling him to dance made itself known in his head again.

Ace frowned, trying to grasp it. It felt… distant? Like it might have happened, but he wasn’t sure. This had been happening all day, and he didn’t know why. He sometimes heard Marco say to not apologize and that it was fine. But Ace didn’t know… It was confusing. Ace looked up when he heard someone say his name, looking at Sabo, who was looking at him worriedly. ¨Are you okay?¨ Ace wasn’t sure what to do. Was he okay? He didn’t feel okay, he felt like he was missing something. Ace slowly shook his head, ¨…I don’t know…¨ Sabo gave a slow nod, looking worried. ¨Should I get the doctor?¨ Ace frowned, doctor? Right, he was in a hospital. Maybe the doctor could help him, he remembers a kind doctor.

Ace gave a slow nod, still feeling confused. Sabo gave a nod, standing up and walking to the door, heading out, leaving Ace alone. Ace felt the pressure in his head getting worse, and Ace didn’t like that. He kept hearing… something. It sounded like Marco. Marco telling him he wasn’t mad, and that Ace shouldn’t be apologising for dancing, that he __wanted__  him to dance. __Why__ would Marco say that? He had been so mad when he had danced before… Hadn’t he? He was sure Marco was. But why could he remember Marco saying he wasn’t mad?

Ace frowned as the pressure in his head increased. Had he… imagined it?

The person in his room before, he had imagined him. The doctor had said that, and he could faintly remember just sitting in his room, not seeing anyone, but panicking. Was this the same? No, it couldn’t be that. Why would he imagine Marco being mad? That didn’t give any sense. But… his mind had been in a fuss… He felt his breath hitch as he didn’t trust his own mind. He didn’t trust that this was right, that everything was wrong. Why was his head hurting because of this? Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking of this… Ace shook his head, he wanted to know what happened. Everyone kept telling him Marco wasn’t mad, but he was, Ace was sure he was. Marco had even hit him and that had hurt.

Ace moved a hand to his head and felt his mind hurting even more as he couldn’t feel __anything.__  He felt no wound, nothing wrong. Why didn’t he feel anything? There was a wound there, a bad wound. It had been there before. He had __seen__  it, he had __felt__  it.

He was somewhat startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see the doctor there.

¨Ace, are you okay? Sabo said you asked for me.¨ Asked the doctor in a kind voice. Ace gave a slow nod. ¨…What happened that day..?¨ The doctor gave a small frown as he sat down next to him on the bed. ¨What day, Ace?¨ Ace frowned, feeling his head hurting, but he wanted to, __needed to__  know. ¨…The day Marco was mad.¨ The doctor looked at him. ¨What do you think happened Ace?¨ Ace frowned, __why wouldn’t the doctor tell him?__  The doctor had talked to Marco,  maybe he knew. Ace tried to think. ¨… He was mad… I think… I don’t know.¨ The doctor gave a nod. ¨What do you remember, Ace?¨

Ace tried to think, but found it hard as his head hurt. ¨I don’t know… I can’t feel the wound… And I can see Marco… telling me he isn’t mad.¨ He looked at the doctor. ¨… Why does he say he wasn’t mad?¨ The doctor looked at him. ¨Marco wasn’t mad, Ace. That’s why he’s saying he wasn’t.¨ Ace frowned. __What had happened that day?__ He was sure Marco was mad, but he was unsure now…

He looked at the doctor. ¨…Can I call Marco..?¨ Marco was always close to his phone.

The doctor looked at him. ¨Why do you want to call him, Ace?¨ Ace tried to focus, he needed to focus. ¨…To ask what he was doing…¨ The doctor nodded. ¨Why don’t we go to my office, and I can call and ask if he have the time now.¨ Ace nodded, that sounded like a good idea. He might be busy, he was a busy person… Why could he remember seeing Marco often here? Did he have time for that? The doctor stood up and helped him stand too, and walked to his office, Ace following. They passed Sabo in the hallway, and he gave a comforting smile. Didn’t Sabo also say Marco wasn’t mad? Sabo was nice, he wouldn’t lie. Everything was confusing.

When he got to the office, he sat down in a chair, trying to keep his mind focused as he saw the doctor dialing on a phone, before speaking to someone, hearing him calling the one he was calling Mr Fishback. It took him a second to realise that that was Marco, his last name was Fishback. After a minute, the doctor looked at him. ¨Ace, Marco can talk. Do you still want to speak to him?¨ Ace nodded, he wanted to do that.

Ace ignored the pressure in his head as he took the phone, he was going to concentrate. ¨…Marco..?¨ He soon heard Marcos concerned voice. ¨Ace. Is everything okay, yoi?¨ Ace tried to think on what to say. ¨…What were you doing… that day when I had rehearsal..?¨ He needed to know what Marco would say. It didn’t take long for the other to answer. ¨I was playing basketball, yoi. With Thatch and the others.¨ Marco had said he would play basketball, but had he really? If he had, how did he make it to the dancing studio, that was far away. ¨…How did you make it to the studio..?¨ He couldn’t have made that. It was over an hour away from the main house, and he knew basketball was played there. ¨Ace,¨ He heard Marco start, and Ace started to dread what he would say, his head almost throbbing.

¨You never showed up at the studio, yoi.¨

Ace frowned. ¨…What..?¨ He hadn’t been at the studio? He was there, he was doing the rehearsal when Marco showed up mad, how he was suddenly there and dragged him home to their apartment. And then Marco had gotten even more angry and hit him, making the wound on his head. Maybe it was that that was throbbing now. He heard Marco say something, but it was all fuzzy as he saw his reflection in the cabinets and felt his breath almost stop.

There was no wound on his head.

Ace moved a shaking hand to his head, feeling nothing but clear skin, but also __seeing__ nothing but clear skin. How was that possible? He had had a wound just minutes ago, he saw it in his room, in the reflection from the TV while he watched dancing with Sabo. But no matter how hard he looked, __it wasn’t there.__

He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing the doctor speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear what he said. __Concentrate!__ Yelled Ace at himself in his mind, he needed to know what was happening. ¨-me the phone, I think you’ve talked enough. Marco can come by tomorrow.¨ Ace looked at the doctor. Marco coming by tomorrow? That sounded like an idea, his head __was__  hurting bad now. Ace gave a nod, the doctor carefully taking the phone, saying something to Marco, before he hung up.

When he put the phone down, the doctor looked at him. ¨Ace, is your head hurting?¨ Ace frowned. __How did he know?__  Ace gave a nod. The doctor nodded and grabbed something from his desk, holding a pair of pills out. ¨If you want, you can take these, it might help. Then you should go and relax, nurse Robin will make sure you are fine. Okay, Ace?¨ Ace gave a nod, slowly taking the pills and a glass of water. He hoped it would work, and he liked that a nurse would be with him, so he wouldn’t be alone. The doctor got up and opened the door, calling for someone, before a nurse was there, the same from previous days. Was that nurse Robin? He didn’t know her name. Ace liked her.

The nurse came in and followed him to his room, sitting down with him as they got to his room. She stayed with him as the TV was on, on a cooking show again, she asking questions now and then, Ace slowly responding to them. He was glad to know the pills had worked as he slowly felt his headache go away, but the pressure was still there. But he wasn’t alone, and that was good.

\---x---

Marco had been shocked when the hospital had called again, fearing the worst. Ace had been really distraught when he visited yesterday, maybe he had caused a setback. He hoped he hadn’t, but couldn’t help he might have. He had excused himself from the others, heading to his room close by and answering. When the doctor had said that Ace wanted to talk, he had been shocked, but quickly said yes. If Ace wanted to talk to him, he would talk to Ace, the doctor mentioning he was better.

And the conversation he had had, made him think Ace might be realising what he thought had happened, hadn’t happened.

When he had mentioned that he hadn’t showed up at the studio, Marco having called the teacher to ask and found out he never showed, he felt he might have done something wrong as Ace suddenly stopped talking and didn’t respond when he spoke. He even heard Aces breath hitching. Before he could panic about it, the doctor’s voice was heard on the phone. ¨Mr Fishback, Mr Portgas needs to take a break. I will call you back in a few minutes.¨ Marco had said yes and the doctor had hung up, leaving him to wait in his room.

While he was waiting, there had been a knock and Curiel had asked who it was, him having a thought it might have been the hospital. Marco had let the man in, saying it was the hospital and that he had spoken to Ace, but that he needed a break and the doctor would call back soon. Curiel had nodded and asked if he wanted him to stay. Marco had nodded, just in case he wondered about something. Pops was busy in a meeting right now, and he was comfortable with Curiel here, he knew what was going on with Ace and knew what psychosis was, he had been a great help.

It wasn’t long before the phone rang and Marco answered it at once, seeing it was the hospital.

¨Mr Fishback,¨ Started the doctor, ¨Mr Portgas is fine for now. He is relaxing as his head hurt. I’ve given him something for it and have a nurse with him in case something happens.¨ Marco nodded, that was good to hear. ¨That’s good, yoi. How is he doing?¨ He heard some shuffling. ¨Good actually. He, or Sabo rather, came and said Mr Portgas wanted me there. When I got there, he was confused and asked about why you were saying you weren’t mad and what had happened that day. I think he might be realising what happened wasn’t real.¨ Marco nodded, sending a look at Curiel, who gave a look as he couldn't hear the doctor. ¨That’s good, right?¨ Asked Marco. He hoped it was. ¨Yes,¨ Started the doctor. ¨This is really good.¨ Marco felt a breath leave him at that. ¨Can I still visit today, yoi?¨ He was supposed to come by after dinner, but wasn’t sure right now.

He heard the doctor moving some papers, ¨No. I think this was enough for Mr Portgas today, as his head was hurting and to prevent a setback from over exceeding his limit. This might have been a breakthrough.¨ Marco nodded, that was fine. Before he could speak again, the doctor spoke. ¨But I mentioned to Mr Portgas that you could come by tomorrow, he seemed to want that. I think a session together, meaning between you, Mr Portgas and myself, where we try to face the problem and see if we can help Mr Portgas in seeing what was real, would be good. A sort of intervention basically.¨ Marco nodded, that sounded like a good idea. ¨When should I come by, yoi?¨ He heard a small noise from the phone. ¨How about around 9? I think it would be good to have it early, as Mr Portgas can then use the day to think about it.¨

Marco nodded. ¨That sounds fine, yoi. I’ll come by then.¨ He would be there and hope that things would turn out fine. The doctor spoke again. ¨That’s good, Mr Fishback. And I would like to suggest you have a driver tomorrow, as it can get emotional. Many shouldn’t driver after that.¨ Marco nodded. ¨I will make sure to have someone drive me, yoi.¨ He believed the doctor knew what he was talking about. He heard small shuffling from the phone again. ¨That’s good, Mr Fishback. I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good day.¨ Marco nodded. ¨We will, have a good day you too.¨ Then he hang up, taking a breath, so glad Ace was doing better, maybe starting to see it was a delusion.

He looked at Curiel, who waited patiently, and gave a smile. ¨Ace is starting to realise something is wrong with his memories from the day this started. The doctor thinks he might start to understand it was a delusion.¨ Curiel nodded, giving a smile. ¨What was that about needing to be driven?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨The doctor said he wanted a meeting between me, him and Ace, yoi. Where we see if Ace might realise it was a delusion. He called in a sort of intervention. He said I should have someone drive me. Could you do that? I’m not sure Pops have the time.¨ He thought Pops might have a meeting then, if he remembered correctly. Curiel nodded. ¨It can be called an intervention, but it's a bit tougher than that, it gets hard for many, the reason he wants you to have a driver. It gets emotional and put people on edge, even if they realise it or not.¨ Marco nodded, Curiel seemed to know what this meeting was.

Curiel looked at him ¨But I think you should ask Pops to drive first. It gets tough, I think he will be better for you if he has the time. If not, I can come instead.¨ Marco nodded. He guessed Curiel knew this better than him, and Marco had already been on edge from previous meetings with only Ace, and those times they hadn’t really gotten too far. ¨I’ll ask Pops, yoi. Do these meetings usually turn out good?¨ Curiel gave a sigh. ¨They can. When the doctor thinks it would be good, he believes he maybe will see the truth, but it is hard to say.¨ Curiel looked at him, giving a comforting look. ¨Ace is strong, he will pull through.¨ Marco nodded, that sounded good. The doctor Ace had seemed to be a good one, Curiel saying he had heard about him and he was a good psychiatrist. If he thought it would be good for Ace, he was probably right.

He spoke a bit more with Curiel, before heading out to the others again, relaxing until Pops got back from the meeting. When Marco asked if he had the time to drive him tomorrow, explaining why, also mentioning what Curiel had said, Pops said he could postpone the meeting. Marco had said he didn’t need to do that, but Pops had said it was fine, his children always came first. Marco was thankful for that. Pops also mentioned that he would walk with Marco into the hospital and see if he could be with Sabo while he was with Ace. The blond seemed to be a good kid and he wanted to see how he were. Marco had nodded, that sounded like a good plan, and Sabo seemed to have been really good for Ace, him being the one getting the doctor today.

He hoped everything would turn out fine.

\---x---

Ace sat in the doctor’s office, waiting for Marco to show. He had talked with the doctor for a small bit before, to see if he remembered what happened yesterday, which he found weird. Why would he forget it? He needed to know what was happening and what had happened, something seemed wrong with his own mind, and he had a lot of doubts from everyone telling him Marco wasn’t mad. He had been mad, the doctor had seen him mad. And why had Marco said he wasn’t at the studio the day he had been mad, he had been practicing when Marco showed up.

It wasn’t long before the blond came into the room, giving a smile as he sat down a chair next to him.

Ace looked at Marco, wondering why he had been so nice the last days. Had he forgotten why he was mad maybe. He thought Marco remembered a lot and he was usually a calm person. Ace looked at the doctor as he already felt his head somewhat hurting. __Why did thinking of this make his head hurt?__  That didn’t give any meaning too. The doctor gave a nod to them. ¨Marco, good you could come.¨ Marco nodded, giving a smile. ¨Of course, yoi.¨ The doctor looked at Ace, ¨Ace, why don’t you tell what you think happened 10 days ago.¨

Ace nodded, he knew the incident with Marco was 10 days ago. He was going to concentrate on this. ¨Marco was mad… he showed up at rehearsal and yelled… then dragged me home and yelled more… calling me names…. Then he… hit me and I ran… a cab driver taking me here… but Marco showed up here too… mad.¨ The doctor gave a nod, ¨You say he hit you, but you don’t have any wound.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at the reflection in a cabinet, the wound was still gone. ¨.. I don’t know… The wound is gone…¨ The doctor gave a nod, ¨Why do you think it’s gone, Ace?¨ Ace shook his head, feeling his head hurting. ¨I don’t know…¨ He looked at Marco when he felt him take his hand, giving a squeeze, as if reassuring him it was fine. Why was Marco being so kind?

Marco looked at him. ¨What did you do in the morning, yoi?¨ Ace thought for a second. What did he do? He woke up, showered and… then he was at the studio? He didn’t remember leaving home… or arriving at the studio. ¨Ace?¨ Ace looked at the doctor, ¨Do you remember?¨ Ace frowned as he gave a nod. ¨…I woke up and got ready… then I was at the studio dancing…¨ __Why didn’t he remember leaving home?__ He always did the thing with the door, making sure it was locked, and saying hi to the man at the flower shop. He didn’t remember any of that.

An image of him sitting on the floor and staring at the door came to mind.

Ace frowned, his head giving a throb. __What was that?__  He looked up as the doctor spoke again. ¨How did you get to the studio, Ace?¨ Ace tried to think, but he couldn’t remember. ¨…I don’t know… I don’t remember leaving home…¨ He looked at Marco. ¨…Did you drive me..?¨ Marco shook his head. ¨No, yoi. I left before you, I was with Thatch and the others.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, remembering Marco saying bye in the morning, being his usual self. Ace frowned, ¨…How did you make it to the studio..?¨ Marco shook his head, squeezing his hand again. ¨You never showed up at the studio, Ace. I spoke to your teacher, you weren’t there, yoi.¨ Ace frowned, not understanding this. How could Marco both had time to play basketball and come to the studio?

Ace looked at the doctor when he spoke. ¨Why do you think you don’t remember leaving home, Ace?¨ Ace gave a frown. He didn’t know that, he just didn’t remember it. Another image of him sitting on the floor came to mind, just starting at the door. Ace looked confused at the doctor. ¨…I didn’t leave..?¨ The doctor gave a nod, ¨Why do you think that now?¨ Ace tried to think, how did that make sense? Marco had been at the studio. Ace shook his head. ¨…I don’t know… Marco was at the studio… I had to be there too.¨ Marco gave a squeeze with his hand again, making Ace look at him. ¨What did I say, yoi?¨ He asked with a worried look. What did he say again? He was mad since he was dancing, telling the dance was horrid and he looked like a slut. He never knew Marco thought that. Marco always said how he lo-. Yoi. Marco said yoi. Marco always said yoi. Ace couldn’t think about anything else than yoi. Ace tried to think, feeling his breath hitching as he realised something.

Marco hadn’t said yoi.

¨Ace, yoi?¨ Ace looked at Marco, Marco said yoi. Ace tried to speak. ¨…You didn’t say yoi…¨ Marco seemed confused, ¨I always say it. I can’t help it, yoi. You know that.¨ Ace shook his head, feeling his breath quickening. ¨…You didn’t say yoi that day…¨ More images of him just sitting on the floor and staring at the wall came to his mind. He felt Marco squeeze his hand again, ¨Ace?¨ Ace shook his head, feeling overwhelmed as he saw an image of a concerned Marco driving him to the hospital. __Wasn’t it a cab driver?__  Marco sitting beside him in this office, looking at him concerned as the doctor asked questions. __Wasn’t he alone?__

Ace looked startled up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and look up to see the doctor. ¨Ace, are you okay?¨ Ace shook his head, feeling tears well up in them. ¨I… I imagined it..?¨

The doctor gave a nod, ¨Why do you think that?¨ Ace tried to speak. ¨I… remember sitting on the floor… Marco drove me… not cab driver…¨ Marco? Ace felt something fall down his cheek as he looked at Marco, who watery eyes as he looked at Ace. Ace shook his head. __He had blamed Marco.__ He thought Marco hit him. Ace felt a sob leave him. ¨I’m sorry… I thought you… blamed you…¨ A sob again, ¨You hit me… that you called me a slut… I’m sorry.¨ Marco shook his head, tear falling down his cheek too. ¨No, don’t be, yoi. I’m sorry, I should have realised. It wasn’t your fault, Ace.¨ Ace let out another sob. __He had told Pops Marco was mad and had hit him. he lied to Pops.__  ¨I’m sorry.¨

Marco shook his head as he reached for Ace, reaching around him and hugging him. __He had realised it.__  Marco was so relieved right now that he didn’t care about his own tears.

He shook his head as he gave comforting noises to Ace, who continued to cry and sob, saying sorry over and over. Sorry for blaming him, but it wasn’t Aces fault. It was never Aces fault, he couldn’t control this. Marco could see the doctor giving him a smile, looking at him comfortingly. Marco closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself, but found it impossible, he just couldn’t stop the tears or the emotions. Ace had finally realised it. He had realised it wasn’t real, that he had imagined it. Marco hugged Ace closer, just so relieved. He felt Ace grasp his shirt, holding onto it as he cried.

After a while, Ace leaned back and gave him a lost and sad look, ¨…I’m sorry I thought you hit me… I’m sorry.¨ Marco shook his head, using a thumb to wipe the tears away. ¨It’s fine, yoi. It’s going to be fine now. I promise.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking pained at him. ¨Ace.¨ Both turned to the doctor as he spoke. ¨Is your head hurting again?¨ Ace gave a slow nod. The doctor nodded. ¨This is good and you’ve done amazing. Marco can come by tomorrow again, I think you need to rest now.¨ Ace gave a nod and looked at him, looking so sad and lost. Marco nodded, feeling tears still falling down his cheeks. This was hard. ¨I’ll come tomorrow, yoi. I promise.¨ Ace nodded at him, giving another ¨I’m sorry.¨ Before Marco could speak, a nurse was there beside Ace, giving him a smile. Marco gave a nod as he wiped Aces tears again. ¨I’ll be here tomorrow, I promise.¨ Ace gave a nod, before the nurse placed a hand on his shoulder, making Ace turn around, before he stood up and followed her out.

Marco placed his head into his hands, trying to compose himself again, knowing the doctor wanted to speak with him. he felt a hand on his shoulder. ¨Do you want me to get Mr Newgate?¨ Marco gave a nod, he wanted and needed Pops right now. He heard the doctor walking a bit, a door opening and closing, before it was silent for a few minutes, before the door opened again. After that, it wasn’t long before he felt the large hand of Pops stroke his back comfortingly. Marco looked up to see the man smiling comfortingly at him. Marco sniffed once, trying to compose himself again. ¨Ace realised it, yoi.¨ Pops nodded, giving a smile. ¨That good, son.¨ Marco nodded, it was good, really good.

He took his father comfort as he tried to compose himself again, managing it to some extent. At least managing to stop the tears. As he was more composed, the doctor started speaking, having a smile. ¨This was a really good turn of events as Mr Portgas realised it wasn’t real. He will realise it more and I will have a few more sessions with him today. You should come by tomorrow morning, same time. It won’t be as emotional and we won’t be having a meeting like this, but you being with Mr Portgas as he needs that.¨ Marco nodded, liking the sounds of that. ¨How much longer does he have to stay here, yoi?¨ The doctor gave a nod. ¨It depends. This was good and a big breakthrough, if he don’t have any relapses and he reacts well to small changes in his medication, he can be released in some days.¨ Marco nodded, that sounded perfect.

They changed a few more words with the doctor, Marco not really grasping everything. He was glad Pops was here, he would hear everything and really glad he was here to drive him. he wouldn’t have been able to drive himself, he felt that.

When they did get home, they told the great news to Curiel, who smiled and said it was good and he could be released soon as the doctor said, if he managed to keep this going. And that was amazing.

Everything would be fine.

\---x---

Ace had imagined it. He couldn’t quite understand that. __Why__  would he imagine Marco doing that? It didn’t make any sense. The doctor had called in Psychosis, saying it often had delusions, and those often having people one cared about in them. He could now remember waking up and showering, before just sitting on the ground, staring at the wall or door, before Marco showed up, being concerned. It was still a bit blurry, but he could remember it. The doctor spoke to him about it, explaining it to him what Psychosis was and how it worked, that it was normal to use time in realising it wasn’t real. He still felt bad, but it seemed like Marco didn’t blame him, a huge relief. Ace had blamed the man for hitting him.

Why his mind was in a buzz and hazy a lot, as well as not remembering things and suddenly being in different places made a lot of sense. He was on heavy medication, which they slowly eased down on, making him talk better, not having a lot of pauses.

When Marco had come by the day after, Ace had just hugged him and bene so glad he had stick by him and continued to visit. It showed how much he cared.

He had spoken to Marco what had happened, what he had seen. Marco had told him, telling how he had played basket, before coming home to find him on the floor, Ace trying to run away. Ace had listened to everything, even seeing the pain in his eyes when he mentioned the doctors and nurses holding him down and carrying him to a room and sedating him. Ace had apologized again, but Marco had said it was fine, he was better now, and that was all that mattered.

Aces head had started to hurt less and less, as well as stopping to having blackouts as the doctor called it. He hadn’t even realised that it had been blackouts, Ace just thinking stuff happened and he didn’t remember it. It was almost that, only that he also was unresponsive. He had been more up and around, enjoying every visit from Marco and Pops, even Curiel coming by one day. Curiel also asked to speak to his doctor and if that was fine by him, which he saw no harm in. he trusted Curiel and he was a doctor himself, he might even be able to explain some things better. The doctor had explained things and said what his usual tells where when he was having a setback or something. Those being unresponsiveness, pressure in his head, but not headaches, seeing or hearing things, and so on. He was told to get anyone’s attention if that happened, either a doctor or nurse. And Ace made sure to do that, not wanting to cause more pain to Marco or anyone.

And Ace had been much more around Sabo, the blond really being a person Ace liked. He was kind and funny, Ace really glad he had asked to sit beside him that day. He had even showed Sabo some dancing, even though he was a bit reluctant the first time. But Marco had also been there, and helped him along. It was still a bit weird, since he still sometimes thought Marco was mad, and sometimes even needed a reminder and that helped him remembering. Sabo was a really good friend and Ace was glad Marco also liked him.

Everything would be fine, Ace would make sure of it. He would get over this.

\----x---

Marco couldn't help but smile as he walked into the hospital, the family waiting outside. Not everyone, that would have been too much. But Pops, Thatch, Izou, Curiel, Rakuyo and Haruta was there. Haruta had returned yesterday and wanted to join in seeing Ace now that he finally was being released. He was finally getting home. They would stay at the main house for now, the apartment he had being just left open for the others to use too, just to make sure Ace would be okay.

When he got inside the hospital, he smiled as he saw Ace wearing normal clothes again, not the horrid blue clothes he had worn for the past days.

Ace was speaking to a doctor, holding a small bag that most likely contained medication. The doctor was saying something and Ace was smiling as he listened and nodded. When he was closer, the doctor gave him a smile, that also made Ace turn around. When Ace saw him, he gave a smile as he moved to hug him. Marco hugged back, smiling as he loved every hug from Ace. He had barely done it the last couple days, and even less before that, while Ace was still sick. After a second, he leaned back, but kept holding onto his hand and Marco gave a squeeze, so glad Ace was getting out. ¨The others are outside, yoi.¨ Ace tiled his head at him. ¨Others?¨ Marco nodded, ¨You'll see.¨ Ace nodded and looked back at the doctor.

Ace didn't know everyone came to greet him, thinking it would probably only be Pops, Marco also not telling Haruta was back from her trip. Marco looked at the doctor when he spoke. ¨We’ll see you again in two days, Mr Portgas.¨ Ace gave a nod and the doctor looked at him. ¨We have decided to have three meetings a week. These days being Monday, Wednesday and Friday. This is just in the beginning and we'll shorten the days later.¨ Marco nodded and gave a squeeze with his hand, saying it would be fine. He understood they were being cautious just in case, and with time, he would maybe just have a meeting once a week or once every other week. It would be fine, he just needed time. The session might even be even less later, maybe once a month, which was more normal according to Curiel after they were better.

The doctor nodded at them. ¨Mr Portgas have the medication and I've also given something in case he gets worse, like the beginning of a setback, as I've talked with Curiel about, he is in charge of those.¨ Marco nodded. They had decided to let Curiel be in main charge of the medication and let him in on Aces recovery, Ace also thinking it was a good idea. They had also given a small explanation and what what to look after to the others, and if they thought anything was wrong with Ace, to first ask Ace himself to see if he felt anything, and then call either him, Curiel or Pops of anything was wrong. It was just easy things as lost and confused looks and weird speech patterns, and if he got unresponsive, to instantly call any of them.

After changing a few more words with the doctor, Marco looked at Ace. ¨Ready to head home, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod and took walked a few steps with him, before suddenly stopping and turning around, sending a look to him. ¨I'll meet you outside. I need to say bye to Sabo.¨ Marco gave a chuckle as he nodded and headed out to the others. Ace and Sabo had gotten close, and he had to admit he even liked the boy himself. He had been great help for Ace. He was sure Ace would visit Sabo here when he had his own sessions, and possibly keep contact when Sabo also got released. He had a small talk with Pops about that, but he wouldn't tell Ace what they were thinking off, not yet at least.

When he got outside, he could see everyone giving him a frown. ¨Where's Ace?!¨ Asked Thatch, really wanting to see Ace again, not having seen him for days. Marco gave a small chuckle. ¨He's saying goodbye to someone, yoi. He'll be out soon.¨ Marco could see everyone nodding, Pops giving a smile as he knew it was Sabo. Marco looked at Pops, ¨Ace is having sessions every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays for now.¨ The man nodded, giving a smile.

Before anyone could say anything, a shape suddenly ran past him and hugged Haruta.

¨You're back!¨ Said Ace in excitement. ¨You need to tell me how it was!¨ Haruta laughed as she hugged Ace back. ¨I will! It was really fun too!¨ Thatch let out a laugh, ¨Hey, hey! I want a hug too!¨ Ace gave a laugh as he let go of Haruta, smiling. Before he turned to Thatch, he handed the bag with medication to Curiel, who looked it over, before he hugged Thatch. ¨I missed you all.¨ Said Ace, being muffled by the chest he was pressed into. The chef didn't hesitate in hugging back. ¨We missed you too, kiddo!¨ When they let go, Ace got a hug from Izou too. Izou also giving him a kiss on the cheek. ¨Good to see you, Ace.¨ Ace smiled as he nodded. Rakuyo, not being the hugging type, settled with a pat on the back. ¨Glad you're fine.¨ He was a stoic person, but Ace liked the man anyway, and he even wanted to come so they had let him.

Ace smiled at Rakuyo, before he looked at Pops, the man hugging Ace before he could. Marco could see Ace closing his eyes as he hugged back, having a smile. He could see the man whispering something to Ace, probably he was glad Ace was fine. He could see Ace nodding against the man, hugging tighter. When he let go, Ace went over to him and grabbed his hand, leaning onto him. Marco gave him a smile. ¨Ready to head home, yoi?¨ Ace nodded, ¨I am.¨ Everyone smiled at that and headed to the car, Ace holding onto Marco and looking really happy. When they got into the car, Ace sat down next to Marco in the back, Thatch on the other side of him. On the way back, they spoke about different things, Ace looking like he was enjoying himself as he leaned against Marco.

As they had driven for half an hour, the trip home taking an hour, Ace had leaned his head on Marcos shoulder and fallen asleep. When the others noticed, they gave a small worried look, but smiled as he saw Ace smiling in his sleep. He was probably tired and glad to know he was getting home, it had been some eventful and tough days for Ace. Marco had a smile as he had his head close to Ace too, really glad Ace was finally coming home and was okay.

When they got home, they woke Ace up and everyone was glad to see Ace again, and they had a small party. It was nowhere as big as their usual ones, just to be careful for Ace, who didn’t seem to mind it. It was an early night for them, at least for him and Ace, as Ace was tired.

The feeling of having Ace sleeping next to him again, was something Marco had missed greatly. It was perfect to know Ace was better and was continuing to get better. Everything would turn out fine.

\---x---BONUS---x---

Ace walked through the main house, thinking of heading to his room to relax. He had been home for a week now and was really enjoying himself, it was good to be home again. He had just been playing around with Thatch, Haruta and Rakuyo, getting a bit rough in a small playfight after a small basketball play, it was fun. Ace was still dancing, having 2 days a week he danced. He didn’t do anything that would be a big performance, sticking to smaller things where only small groups watched for now, and Ace was okay with that. The teacher Ace had had before, had been really understanding and helped him get to the group he was in now, and he really enjoyed himself there.

As he walked through a hallway, he slowly came to a stop as his head felt… weird.

Ace wasn’t completely sure what he felt, but it was like a headache, but not really a headache either. It was a pressure in his head. As he wasn’t quite sure what it was, he got a bit worried. He knew his medication was lowered, as well as trying a different one, and this might be a reaction to that. Ace knew Pops was busy with something and wasn’t here and Marco was in a meeting next door. But he didn’t like this feeling.

Ace made a decision and turned around, heading towards a room not too far away.

When he got to the room, he knocked, before opening the door. When he did, a lot of faces turned to him, some giving him a frown as he disrupted the meeting they were having. ¨What do you want?¨ Asked a man sitting not far away from the door, looking at him irritated that he interrupted. Ace fidgeted for a second. ¨Um… Curiel, can I speak to you? Now?¨ He knew he was interrupting a meeting, but he didn’t like this feeling and wanted to make sure it wasn’t anything dangerous. Ace saw Curiel looking at him, on his way to stand up. ¨You feeling okay, Ace?¨ Ace made a small fidget again, ¨I don’t know.¨ He said slowly.

Curiel gave a nod as he stood up and walked towards him. A man, the same that asked what Ace was doing, said he couldn’t just leave in the middle of the meeting. Curiel had just thrown him a look and said, ¨My family comes first. And Jozu can tell me what happened. Now if you __excuse__ me, Caesar, I have more important things than this meeting right now.¨ Before the anyone could say anything more, Ace seeing Jozu giving a nod and looking worried, as well as other family members there, Curiel got out of the room and closed the door, not caring he just left a meeting.

Ace looked at Curiel, ¨I’m sorry for interrupting the meeting.¨ The man shook his head, ¨It’s fine, I meant what I said, you come before that meeting. Just ignore Caesar, he just don’t like us.¨ Ace gave a nod, glad Curiel cared this much. The man looked at him. ¨Let’s head to my room, okay?¨ Ace nodded and walked with the man to his room, seeing Curiel looking at him closely as they walked, having small conversation. When they got to Curiels room, the man motioned for a chair to sit on as he dragged another in front of him. ¨Did anything happen?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No, I don’t think so. I was playing with Thatch and the others, but as I headed to my room to relax, I got this pressure feeling in my head.¨  Curiel gave a nod, and asked to explain more what he was doing before he felt the feeling and how the pressure feeling was.

Ace did, saying he had been playing basketball and running around, before doing a small playfight. He didn’t get injured and he had had fun, he hadn’t been able to play with them like this before now and he had really enjoyed himself. When he got inside the house and felt a bit tired, the reason he wanted to go relax, he felt the weird pressure, like a headache, but not quite, not sure how to explain it.

Curiel nodded and nodded a hand to his right temples, close to his eye, pressing lightly. ¨Is it here you feel the pressure?¨

Ace blinked, shocked as it was. The way Curiel pressed helped some, and that was weird. Ace nodded. ¨Yes, how did you know that?¨ Asked Ace as he moved a hand to his right temple, holding to the spot. Maybe it was just a headache? Curie gave a smile. ¨It’s the new medication, it can cause headaches like this. I can speak to Trafalgar about it.¨ Ace nodded. ¨So it’s normal? A normal headache.¨ Curiel nodded, ¨Yes. But one rarely have it there, the reason you couldn’t identify it. But you can change medication, so you don’t have it anymore. It’s a reaction from the running and play fight you had.¨ Ace nodded, feeling stupid for thinking it wasn’t anything while it was a normal headache, even dragging Curiel from a meeting.

Before he could say anything about that, the door opened and Marco came in, looking worried.

Marco looked at him. ¨Everything okay, yoi? Jozu sent a message you got Curiel.¨ Ace nodded, ¨Everything’s fine, it was nothing, a headache from the medication.¨ Marco nodded, giving him a smile. ¨That’s good. Is it a bad headache, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨No, just a weird one.¨ Marco nodded, looking relieved by that. Ace, seeing Marco also having on the suit still, thought Marco had just also left the meeting, and gave a sheepish look. ¨I’m sorry for interrupting your meeting too.¨ Marco shook his head, crouching down next to him. ¨I’d rather have you do this 10 times too much, than one time to little, yoi. Never be afraid to get any of us.¨ Ace nodded, sending a thankful look to Marco, glad he cared this much.

Ace turned to Curiel when he spoke. ¨Here, Ace. It might not help, but it’s worth a shot.¨ Ace saw him holding a pill out and Ace took it. Curiel looked at Marco. ¨I can talk to Trafalgar to change the medication, as the headaches can get worse.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨Thank you, yoi.¨ Curiel gave a smile, waving his hand. ¨It’s nothing. I’m glad to help.¨ Ace smiled at the man, ¨It means a lot, I’m glad you’re the one to help.¨ Curiel gave a smile as he ruffled Aces hair, making him chuckle.

Marco gave a small chuckle as he looked at him. ¨I think Pops is arriving soon, yoi. We have a small surprise.¨ Ace blinked, tilting his head at Marco. ¨What kind of surprise?¨ Marco shook his head, lifting an eyebrow. ¨Wouldn’t be surprise if I told.¨ Ace gave a small pout as he nodded and stood up and walked with Curiel and Marco to the entrance, Curiel also seeming to know what the surprise was. As they got out on the porch, seeing Thatch and the others was still out and gave a small worried look at seeing them together there, knowing both Marco and Curiel had a meeting, but smiled when they saw everything was fine. Wondering what they were doing, only getting a ¨You’ll see.¨ From Marco. Ace got more and more interested in what was happening.

When Pops car came by 5 minutes later and the man stepped out of the car, he gave a smile as he opened the passenger door and a blond stepped out.

Ace stood still and shocked for a few seconds, before he smiled and ran up and hugged Sabo. ¨Sabo! You’re out!¨ Sabo gave a nod, giving a hug back. ¨I got released today.¨ Ace leaned back and smiled, glad to see Sabo was fine. ¨Why are you here? You staying for a bit?¨ Sabo gave a smile as he looked at Pops. Ace turned to man himself as the man gave a laugh, looking fond at them.

¨Sabo didn’t have anywhere else to go, so we invited him to the family.¨

Ace looked shocked at the man, before looking at Marco and Curiel, both nodding as they smiled. Ace gave a big smile to Sabo, hugging him again. ¨That’s perfect! You’ll love it here!¨ Sabo gave a nod. ¨I think I will.¨ Before Ace could say anything else, he heard Thatch speak. ¨We got a new brother?! Why did no one tell me?!¨ Marco gave a snort. ¨You would ever have managed to keep it a surprise, yoi.¨ Thatch gave a pout, but quickly smiled as he just went up and hugged Sabo. ¨Welcome to the family! You will love it here.¨ Sabo looked a bit shocked, but smiled. He said hi to everyone out, before Ace started dragging him into the house. ¨You need to see the house and meet the others! This will be so fun!¨

Sabo smiled as Ace showed him around, meeting the rest of the family. Sabo looked really glad to meet everyone, but kept close to Ace, not that he minded that. He liked Sabo, he was a perfect addition to their family.

Everything was perfect right now and Ace couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter, hope you enjoyed
> 
> This got a bit long, much longer than I thought it would be, but hoped you enjoyed
> 
> And how did you like it? Was it good and plausible? I tried to do my best of the matter and would love some feedback on it
> 
> And how did you like it as it targeted mental health? Is that a thing you might would want more off? Not necessary Psychosis, but other mental health issues. I’m open for ideas around that
> 
> And to this chapter
> 
> Psychosis patients usually recover fast when they first start to recover, their minds settling. And the reaction Ace had to the medication, especially anti psychotic drugs, can cause everything from small headaches to really bad head clusters. Especially after doing things that cause a dopamine reaction, meaning something that cause happiness or pleasure
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, even though I did have issues getting the words down at times, the reason it took so long. Still I wouldn’t mind doing another fic targeting a mental health issue. If that sounds interesting and you have an idea, don’t be afraid to leave a comment


End file.
